Return to the Labyrinth
by Lady Day and Night
Summary: AU NOT JS Sequel to From Fantasy into Reality. It's been three years since that fateful day that Danielle and Tana travelled the Labyrinth. They will meet new friends and make new enemies as they work to bring Danielle home.
1. Prologue

Return to the Labyrinth

By:

Danielle McBride and KitanaHana Dairyu

Prologue:

It has been three long years since Danielle journeyed to the Underground and solved the Labyrinth. She had wished her younger sister away to the handsome Goblin King in her frustration and had to complete the maze to win her freedom. With her friend KitanaHana (Tana) Dairyu at her side and a unique band of creatures to guide her, Danielle defeated the Goblin King.

However, during the course of her adventure, Danielle found herself falling in love with Jareth, the Goblin King. Though she knew it would only hurt her in the end, she allowed her heart to entertain the idea of possibly being with him. But when it came time for the final confrontation, Danielle found that, no matter how much she hated her, she could not trade her sister's freedom for her own selfish happiness. Thus, she was forced to say the words to defeat Jareth and they were returned home.

Unfortunately, during Danielle's adventure, Jareth had broken a large number of rules regarding her journey in the Labyrinth. The Underground Council, four unknown fae who kept the law in the Underground and could even control it's king, punished him harshly: they took away his owl form, the only way he could cross the barrier into Danielle's world. They also closed the portal found within Danielle's mirror and any possible path she could use to return, thus cutting her off and forcing the powers Jareth had given her into dormancy.

Kitana, unlike her friend and 'princess', had decided to remain in the Underground with Lord Aiden, King Jareth's older brother, and was transformed into a half-breed fae, keeping her appearance of a young 18 year old woman. She had spent the time learning about Aiden's lands and learning her soon-to-be-role of Lady Kitana, next to her man. She had also spent time consoling Jareth in his heartache, being the only one to truely know Danielle and her feelings for the heart-broken king. She was sure to keep him from destroying his castle and the rest of the Underground due to his anger and depression. Her powers have developed into a strong telekinetic ability and she is currently researching for any possible means to bring her friend home, where she belongs.

Now Danielle is twenty-one and a junior in college studying drama. She has done everything in her power to to escape her shattered home life. After her adventure, Danielle had fallen into a horrible depression, making herself an easy target for her sister's retaliation and revenge. Her parents grew to hate and ignore their oldest daughter, with help from Jennifer. It was a true miracle that she hadn't been institutionalized, though Jennifer tried many times. Danielle is alone and miserable... However, unknown to her, things in the Underground are about to change...

----Author's Notes----

Lady Day: We're baaaaaaack! I can't believe we actually had reviewers! Thank you all sooooo much!

Lady Night: I'm not gonna cry in this one! -evil glare-

Lady Day: Please, keep reviewing. It motivates us. Keeps us going... reminds me that I have deadlines... lol

Lady Night: You are the most forgetful person ever... Please, everyone, for MY sake, Review and remind her to make her deadlines!


	2. Chapter 1: It Hurts Like Hell

Chapter 1:

It Hurts Like Hell...

Danielle sighed quietly as she stormed into her dorm room and threw herself onto her bed. She landed face-down in her pillow and screamed into it in frustration.

She hadn't changed much in the three years since her adventure in the Labyrinth, still being an average 5'6". Her hair had only grown longer, she knew that Jareth loved her hair long and swore never to cut it except to trim split ends, now hanging down to her butt. She had it pulled up in a high ponytail braid. She still had her smooth complexion, but something about her face had changed. Her features were sharper, and her eyes had lost their dreamer's quality. Now they were always sad, and a steely grey. She wore a plain black tank top and ripped denim jeans. She still wore her combat boots and her katana and dagger hung on the wall. Around her neck however, rested a black ribbon choker with a gold charm in the shape of an upside-down crescent with a garnet set in the center.

Her room still held an element of fantasy, but it no longer had the childishness it once did. There was a strong Japanese theme to it, with exotic furniture and wall hangings. The only thing that looked out of place was the 'Labyrinth' movie poster that hung on her ceiling. It had a picture of David Bowie as Jareth the Goblin King on it, and was one of the few things that helped her broken heart.

"Danni?" her roommate, Ebony, called. "Are you alright?" She stood in the doorway leaning against the post. She had short black hair, dark brown (almost black) eyes and wore the typical Goth look: all black and heavy make-up.

"I'm fine," Danielle muttered, her voice muffled by the pillow. "I've just had a very long day." She rolled over and smiled sadly, looking up at her poster. "Carius was bugging me again." Ebony frowned but smiled as she thought of something.

"I know what will cheer you up!" she exclaimed.

"No," Danielle interrupted. "No parties, no drinking. I've got Professor Martin's class at eight tomorrow, and I don't need to be hung over for it. We're probably going to start a new show. I'm just gonna go down to the gym and practice, eat, and go to bed early." Ebony pouted.

"Aww... you're no fun! I swear, we need to take you out and find you a man. I'm sick of seeing you moping around here all day," she retorted. Danielle unconsciously grabbed the charm of her choker.

"Definitely not," Danielle replied. "I've told you. I've got a man waiting for me back home." Her friend scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You know long distance relationships rarely work out! How do you know he's not cheating on you or something?" Ebony retorted. Danielle merely smiled.

"I just know..." she answered quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid mortal..." a crisp, accented voice muttered, "As if I would ever do something like that to Danielle."

Jareth, King of the Goblins and the Labyrinth (and future High King of the Underground, if he ever married), lounged in his throne, crystal in hand. He hadn't changed at all, being fae, although his haunting mismatched eyes were guarded and cold. He still wore his usual clothes, today a white poet's shirt and gray breeches with his black boots and gloves, and his white-blonde hair still as wild as ever and shining in the sun.

He was watching Danielle and Ebony's conversation, eyes softening as he watched the mortal who had captured his heart, and growing angry as Ebony tried to offer to set Danielle up with someone. He eventually calmed down, he had been working on his temper a bit in the last three years, and smiled sadly as Danielle defended him and closed the subject.

"Gods, how I miss that woman..." he whispered, glad the throne room was empty for once.

In the time since Danielle's banishment and his punishment, Jareth had become cold and harsh, cutting himself off from his people and the outlying lands, to everyone including Kitana and Aiden, who refused to let him seal himself away completely. The Labyrinth had been reconstructed to be harder and his negative emotions made the place even more dangerous than before. Jareth showed no mercy for those who had to run it. No one would defeat him again...

Jareth banished the crystal and sat up straight, the sound of footsteps reaching his ears. His emotionless mask set into place as the door opened.

"Your Majesty?" a young woman asked, peeking into the room. She had light purple hair and dark violet eyes. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Other than my thoughts, Kay-lin, no. Come in," he replied. She opened the door fully and entered, revealing a lilac robe with silver trim. She was an aide to the Underground Council, sent to keep an eye on him.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty, but I've just received word from the Council," she said. Jareth's eyes hardened, but his expression did not change.

"And what do those fools want now?" he demanded. Kay-lin winced. She hated doing this to the king, but orders were orders.

"Your Majesty, you are nearing your two hundredth birthday, the age of adulthood for our kind. The Council has decreed that since you will not choose a queen on your own, they will choose for you," she said.

"I have chosen my queen," Jareth answered angrily. "I'll marry no one but Danielle."

"But she is not fae, and the Council has forbidden her return. The Council has chosen Princess Keira of the Northern Lands to be your queen. Not who I would have chosen, but they have their reasons," she stated. Jareth stood from his throne, glaring at the woman.

"Let me get this straight Kay-lin," he said quietly. "Those fools expect me to WILLINGLY marry that pink obsessed, power hungry, money grubbing, absolutely useless IMBECILE! How stupid could they possibly BE!" he demanded.

"I don't know, Your Majesty, but she is to arrive tomorrow, and the wedding is to be two crystal moons from today. They also said that you have no choice in this matter," she answered quietly.

"WHAT!" he roared. "How dare those fools think they can order me around like a common servant! In my own CASTLE, no less! Leave me, Kay-lin."

"For what it's worth, Your Majesty, I am on your side..." she said. She bowed and left. Jareth slumped onto his throne and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh Danielle," he whispered. "Now what am I to do?" Outside the castle, it began to rain, mirroring the king's despair...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle sat at her desk, working on an essay for one of her classes. She looked up as she heard the first drops of rain hit the window and frowned. She wore a black tank top and shorts for pajamas.

"That's odd... we weren't supposed to get rain today..." she muttered. She opened the top drawer of her desk, pulling out a black box absently. She opened it, revealing a perfect crystal resting on the black velvet. She smiled as she pulled it out and began playing with it. Her stereo switched CDs right then and Kelly Clarkson's "Beautiful Disaster" came on.

Jareth looked out the window of the throne room, watching the rain fall upon his kingdom. He sat on the window sill, recalling the days he would just leap out the window and fly away. He sighed. He heard faint music from somewhere, and absently sang along, changing the lyrics a little.

_She drowns in her dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_She's as damned as she seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_And if I tried to save her_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what she's after_

_But she's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Danielle frowned as she heard a soft voice singing along with her CD. 'She?' she thought, hearing the change in the lyrics. 'Who is singing...?' She opened her mouth and sang the second verse, thinking of Jareth fondly.

_He's magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him?_

_So hard not to blame him..._

_Hold on tight, hold on tight_

_Oh 'cause I don't know..._

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

She smiled. This verse described Jareth so well... Her heart ached for him, and she sang her heart out. She clenched the crystal as tears drifted down her face.

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waitin' for some kind of miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_So long..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jareth frowned as he heard a female voice singing. It sounded so much like Danielle... He summoned a crystal and saw Danielle. He sighed as he saw her crying, but realized that it was her singing as he spotted the softly glowing crystal in her hands. Her powers weren't completely diminished...

_She's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end she breaks_

_She's never enough_

_But still she's more than I can take..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Danielle heard him sing. It could only be Jareth... he was the only one whose song affected her like this... She looked down at the crystal, seeing it glowing softly and smiled. He may not be there physically, but he was always in her heart.

_Oh cause I don't know_

_I don't know what s/he's after_

_But s/he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on, _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_S/he's beautiful..._

_Such a beautiful disaster..._

Danielle smiled softly. "I miss you Jareth..." she whispered. "I want to come home..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss you as well, my love. It has been too long..." he answered. He thought about telling her about the Council's decree, but decided against it. There was no reason to break her heart into more pieces. She was still fragile from their separation.

_"Are you alright? What happened to you after the council?" _she asked. _"How is everyone?"_ Jareth sighed.

"It's been lonely here without you," he muttered. "I lost my wings... so I haven't been above at all. Tana misses you terribly... and has become quite the annoyance to the council since her transformation. She keeps demanding that they return you. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus are the same as always... but what about you? What has happened?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where to begin..." Danielle muttered quietly.

_"The beginning is always nice..." _she heard Jareth reply. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," she said. He laughed. "Well... after the Labyrinth... I got really depressed. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep... It wasn't pretty. I got really sick. My sister, whom you know I love oh so much," she said, her voice being very sarcastic as she spoke about her sister, "well, put plainly, she was pissed. She used my sickness to make me utterly miserable. Even after I recovered, things only went downhill. My parents grew to hate me... did you know I haven't spoken to them in two years? According to them, I'm not even worth calling their daughter anymore... so I left."

_"Oh Danielle..."_ he said quietly. _"I'm sorry..."_ She smiled sadly.

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine... but you know... I don't regret it. We might be apart now, but those thirteen hours were the best time of my life," she said.

_"Neither do I, my love," _he answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth frowned as he felt the magic from Danielle fading. She was getting exhausted. Within his crystal, he could see that she was fighting to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, love. You're exhausted," he said. She shook her head vehemently.

_"No way. I've finally gotten to hear your voice again..." _she answered. He sighed.

"I don't know how you did it, but you managed to use some of the magic I gave you. You're not trained in it, and it's draining you quickly. You must rest," he stated quietly. She frowned and pouted.

_"But I..." _she began.

"No buts," he interrupted. "Go to sleep. I'll try and figure out how you used your magic despite the Council's seal." He heard her sigh.

_"Oh alright, you stubborn man," _she grumbled. _"I'll go to sleep."_ He laughed.

"I learned from the best, love. Good night. Sweet dreams," he answered.

_"Goodnight..." _she whispered. He watched her climb into bed and quickly fall asleep, crystal still in hand. The glow of it soon faded, as though it had never been.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Next Morning-- 7:30 AM)

Danielle woke up late that morning, with only thirty minutes before her first class. She sprang out of bed, put away her crystal, and hurried to get dressed and get her homework together.

"This is what I get for staying up till all hours trying to finish that essay..." she muttered. She skipped out on breakfast, called out a good-bye to Ebony, who didn't have a class until nine, and ran out of the dorm room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle hurried into her classroom and took her seat just as the bell rang. She didn't have any real friends in the class with her, so she sat by herself near a large window in the front row. She wore a blood-red velvet shirt with a slight v-neck (it was winter in her world right now) black jeans and black leather boots. Her choker gleamed in the weak light, the garnet glowing softly against the gold crest. Her long brown hair was down and flowing. She pulled off her black coat and her red scarf and set them aside.

"Good morning class!" Professor Andrew Martin said cheerfully as he walked in. Most of the class groaned. It was Monday, at eight AM, and most of the class was made up of jocks (who wanted an easy grade) and drama freaks (who really didn't care either way) who were hung over from a frat party the night before.

"Professor Martin," a cheerleader groaned. "It's much too early to be so cheerful. And could you please not shout? My head is killing me."

Martin shook his head, a smile on his face. He was tall, with short black hair and blue eyes framed by small, round glasses. He wore a simple button down shirt in royal blue, black slacks and dress shoes, and a black tie.

"Well then, perhaps we should begin our next project, hmm? Here are your scripts," he said, passing them out along the rows. "Look them over and decide which parts you plan to try out for. Auditions are at four thirty, and considering that this is half of your grade for this semester, I would advise that all of you are involved." Everyone groaned again. "Oh come now class, it isn't that bad!" he said, exasperated.

Danielle looked down at the script as the rest of the class tried to open negotiations with the professor. She gasped, finding it horribly ironic. It was the "Labyrinth."

"Is something wrong, Miss McBride?" he asked, ignoring the negotiation attempts. Danielle shook her head, though she had gone pale. She began thumbing through the script. Somehow, he'd gotten permission to use the movie script, which she already knew by heart. She immediately began filling out her character request sheet, knowing which part she needed.

"Now, I've got a treat for you all. We'll be having a special guest come in who is going to help direct this. I'm not going to tell you who it is, only that he'll be at try outs," he added. Danielle wasn't listening, but visiting a far off memory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Danielle was climbing the steps onto the stage, feeling the glares from the other girls who had been called before her coming from somewhere in the back. It was dark, with the only light coming from the stage, and that was only a single spotlight. She could make out Professor Martin sitting near the middle of the audience.

"Alright Miss McBride, you were also auditioning for Sarah, correct?" he began.

"Yes sir," she replied. He looked down at his script and his notes.

"Let's see a different scene..." he muttered. "Please read page eighty-four: The Final Confrontation. From the top please," he said. Danielle took a deep breath and nodded, not even bothering to open her script. She knew these words far too well. They'd only haunted her dreams for the last three years. She easily slipped into character.

"Give me the child," she began, projecting her voice beautifully.

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel," came an accented voice from behind her. She whirled around to face the newcomer.

"Generous?" she asked, shocked at the man before her. "What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything," he snapped harshly, beginning to circle her. "Everything that you have wanted _I_ have done. You asked that the child be taken; I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it ALL FOR YOU! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" he asked quietly.

Danielle was, at this point, vainly trying to hold back tears. Even though he was out of costume, the eyes and voice of David Bowie were identical to Jareth's. She refused to let the tears fall, though her heart cried out at the sight of those eyes.

'God... please give me strength,' she prayed. 'Grant me the strength to get through this...' She squared her shoulders and faced him.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as--" she began.

"Stop!" he said, cutting her off. "Wait. Look at what I'm offering you:" he said, reaching into a pocket and removing a crystal, "your dreams."

"And my kingdom as great," she continued.

"I ask for so little," he said, backing away as Danielle advanced. "Just let me rule you... and you can have everything that you want."

"Kingdom as great...?" she replied, feigning forgetfulness. "Damn! Oh, I can never remember that line..."

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!" he begged.

"Kingdom as great-- Kingdom as great...?" she said. He held up the crystal and she looked up, into his eyes. "You have no power over me."

A single tear slipped down her face, startling the rock star in front of her. She vaguely heard the professor mention that the cast list would be posted the next day before she excused herself and hurried out of the auditorium leaving a proud drama teacher and a confused rock star in her wake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth watched Danielle through a crystal, wincing as he recognized the try out piece. The situation was only made worse as he saw that the college had somehow called in his mortal look-a-like to help with the play.

He frowned at the image before banishing the crystal, unwilling to see her crying again. He hated not being able to go to her. He was proud that she had gotten through that audition before she broke down. A goblin hurried in and bowed.

"My apologies, your majesty," the young goblin said. Jareth had been taking an active interest in their education, so they weren't nearly as stupid... but they still loved their ale. "I know you wished not to be disturbed... but Princess Keira's carriage is here."

"What?" Jareth demanded. He strode angrily from the room, his black cape flaring. He reached the outside steps as a carriage decorated in pink pulled by white horses pulled up. He stayed at the top of the stairs, an emotionless mask on his face.

A beautiful young fae woman stepped out of the carriage. She wore an extravagant light pink gown with gold embroidery and wore her hair in a fashionable bun with pink gemstones scattered through her light brown hair. She had lavender colored eyes and full, pouty lips painted pink. She was around 5' and slender. She smiled at him as she climbed the stairs.

"Hello Jareth-honey!" she called, waving. Jareth winced and sent a silent plea to any gods listening.

'Please, grant me the patience to deal with this twit...' he prayed. He bowed shallowly at the waist to greet her.

"Good day Princess Keira," he greeted. She immediately latched onto his arm with an iron grip.

"Oh, Jareth-honey, there's no reason to be so formal since we are to be married!" she exclaimed, giggling. Jareth grimaced.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms, Princess," he replied. He tried to get her to let go; he was losing the circulation in his arm. His winced as her grip only became tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle sighed quietly as she set the weights back in their stand. She'd been there in the gym for four hours. She wiped her forehead with a towel and took a sip from her water bottle. It always helped to come work herself in exhaustion to keep herself from doing something crazy in her depression. She sighed and headed toward the back of the gym, going into a room with mats on the floor and punching bags in the corners with a mirror along one wall. She began to stretch.

"I figured I'd find you here," came a male voice from the doorway. She looked up and frowned.

"What do you want Carius?" she demanded. She frowned as he looked her over. She wore a black muscle tank top, black shorts, and tennis shoes. For the last year, Carius had been a thorn in her side, deciding that she was 'his woman' and that no one else could have her.

"I'd heard that you were feeling depressed during your little try outs. I came to check on you," he answered stepping into the room. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, do give me a break!" she retorted. "You could care less. You came to see if you could get into my pants again." He sighed. He was tall, around 6', with shoulder length black hair and cold blue eyes.

"Well, there is that too," he muttered. She glared at him.

"The answer is NO... and it will always be NO! Get it through your thick skull! I want nothing to do with you!" she replied, thoroughly disgusted. She began taking her anger out on a nearby punching bag. He glared.

"Oh really? Still waiting on some fairytale prince to sweep you off your feet?" he scoffed, leaning against the wall. She smirked.

"I already met him, a long time ago. He's just waiting on me to come home," she answered.

"Oh really? And what does this guy have that I don't?" he demanded.

"You want a list?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay... well... Everything. He's handsome, kind when he's not being arrogant, and strong. He can sing, he dances, and he understands me. He's willing to reorder time for me. He'd move the stars, only for me..." she said, getting quieter as she remembered. "He offered me my dreams once, but I had to turn him down because of the circumstances. He's willing to offer them again, when I return home."

"He sounds like some fairy prince," he scoffed. He headed toward the door. She laughed.

"More like a Goblin King..." she said quietly. Unseen to her, Carius' eyes widened as he heard that. Once he left the room, he disappeared.

She frowned once the door shut behind him. She hated it when he came around. He gave her a really bad feeling... there was something... different about him. She shrugged it off and continued her martial arts workout.

--Authors Notes--

Lady Day: Hi everyone! I can't believe I finished the first chapter so soon! Yay! Anyway, before I totally get sued or something...

(Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Labyrinth, Kelly Clarkson's "Beautiful Disaster", David Bowie, or anything you may recognize! We just take them and twist them for our own sadistic purposes!)

Lady Night: Ano, Where's Tana and Aiden?

Lady Day: In chapter two. I needed to get the intro out of the way. Anyway, please read and review! You know the drill!

Lady Night: Yes! Please leave a contribution in the little box!


	3. The Lost and the Lonely

Chapter 2:

The Lost and the Lonely...

**(4:30 AM- Tuesday)**

Danielle sat up in bed, sweat dripping down her face, breathing hard. She climbed out of bed and glanced at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. She groaned, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep.

"God... Why the hell would I dream of a pink-obsessed, sugar-addict, spoiled little princess moving into Jareth's castle...?" she muttered. "He doesn't even have the patience to deal with someone like that..." She shuddered at the memory and walked into the bathroom to shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Jareth sat up in bed gasping as he snapped his fingers and lit the candles nearby. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and glanced at the clock.

'Four-thirty...' he thought unhappily. 'Humph... stupid dream... some mortal was trying to court Danielle... and he seemed _familiar_ somehow...'

He climbed out of bed and headed into his bathroom to clean up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(7:15 AM- Tuesday)**

Danielle looked herself over in the mirror critically. She wore a black sweater with a square neck and showed off her figure nicely. She also wore a dark blue pair of jeans and her black heeled boots. A black ribbon held her hair in its high ponytail and her scarf and coat were draped over her desk chair with her book bag. A light application of make-up and she was ready. She grabbed her things and hurried out the door.

A few minutes later found her walking into the drama building. She was surprised to see that most of her class had arrived early to see the cast list. She waited around till most had gone, curious at some of the evil glares sent her way, then stepped forward, searching for her name.

She smirked triumphantly, understanding hitting her. She walked into class, took her seat and pulled out her script. She began highlighting all of Sarah's lines. She had gotten the lead. As she worked, she heard footsteps stop by her desk. Erika Nichols, head cheerleader, glared at her.

"You think you're so great. I know you've been sleeping with Professor Martin," she said, smirking. "That's the only reason you got the part." Danielle's eyes narrowed.

"You think so? I know for a fact you gave Professor Shane a lap dance so you could pass your English final, and unfortunately for you, I have proof. Get off my back or I'll have no problem going to see 'Daddy-dearest'." Danielle replied acidly.

The thing about Erika is her father was the dean of the university. He considered Erika his perfect little angel and, even better, he was a strict Baptist. He knew nothing of Erika's nightly activities.

"Prove it," Ericka retorted. Danielle smirked and held up her camera phone. She accessed a video file and played it back. The young woman paled.

"Like I said: keep you and your cheerleading cronies off my back. Leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone," Danielle stated. Erika nodded and hurried toward her seat in the back. Danielle put away her phone and went back to highlighting her lines. The bell rang and Professor Martin walked in. Behind him walked Mr. Bowie.

"I have an announcement to make," Martin said, quieting the class down. Danielle looked up, confused. "For some strange reason, none of our young men tried out for Jareth. I honestly can't understand why..." he began.

"They must have read the costume requirements..." Danielle muttered. Mr. Bowie heard her and coughed, covering a laugh.

"And since Jareth is a pivotal role in this production, Mr. Bowie has graciously offered to play Jareth for us, along with his co-director duties," Martin said. Danielle's eyes widened and suddenly everything went black as she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle came to about a half hour later. She was still in the classroom, but the other students had been dismissed. She realized that she was on the floor and began trying to sit up.

"Easy Miss McBride," Professor Martin said, coming into her line of sight. "You took a good knock to the head."

"Explains the headache..." she muttered. She tried to sit up again and felt an arm slip behind her back to support her. She turned her head and saw Mr. Bowie, who smiled.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Thank you," she replied. She climbed to her feet, steadying herself on a desk as the room spun a bit. "Are we having rehearsal tonight?" she asked, grabbing her bag, coat, and scarf. Her professor nodded.

"Yes. Be in the auditorium at six," he replied. She nodded and headed toward the door. Mr. Bowie watched her leave curiously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth tried to contain his revulsion as he watched Princess Keira eat her breakfast. He knew goblins with better manners than her! He was glad she sat at the other end of the table; it protected him from flying crumbs as she chattered on.

"Oh Jareth-honey, you should try these omelets! They're divine!" she exclaimed with her mouth full, spraying even more crumbs everywhere.

"I'm afraid I've lost my appetite. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do," he replied, standing. He was making his way to the door when...

"Jareth-honey when are you going to make our engagement official and give me the Queen's Crest?" she asked. He stopped and spun around.

"Princess Keira, if I had any choice in whom I was to marry at this point it would be to Lady Danielle, the woman I fell in love with three years ago," he said.

"What!" she demanded. "You would choose a pathetic little mortal over a beautiful fae like me?" Jareth sighed and looked at her seriously.

"I don't mean it as an insult, Princess. The fact of the matter is, I have found my soul mate. The fact that she is a mortal does not concern me. I have grown to love her very much. Do you understand what I am saying?" he said. Maybe if she understood his situation, she'd back off.

"I understand..." she began. Jareth looked at her. "That you gave that stupid child the Queen's Crest! Get it back immediately!" Jareth's eyes hardened and he spun around, opening the door. If he didn't leave now, he wasn't to be held accountable for his actions.

"Do not test me, Princess. I will NEVER give you the Queen's Crest. Good day." The door slammed behind him.

Keira frowned and created a crystal, sending a message to the council.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitana-Hana Dairyu suddenly brought her horse to a halt on the trail as she traveled through a forest. Lord Aiden, Jareth's elder brother, did the same, glancing at his lover.

"What is it, milady?" he asked. He wore his usual dark red poet's shirt, black pants, and boots. His long, blood red hair was pulled back out of his face.

"Something's wrong with Jareth..." she said quietly. "He's incredibly angry with someone... and it isn't the Council. I can't get a clear picture. All I see is a bright pink blob."

Tana hadn't changed much in the years since the adventure. She'd lost the goth-punk look, instead wearing a forest green poet's shirt with a black leather vest. She also wore black pants and boots; with a belt slung across her hips holding her twin sais. Her odd black and bright green hair had gotten a bit longer, coming to just below her shoulder blades. After her transformation into a fae, Tana began to show a strong telekinetic ability.

"Should we end the trip early and head back?" Aiden asked, worried. "Even at our fastest pace, it will take us a bit over a month to get back." Tana nodded.

"Yeah. Whatever this is, it's really bad. I'm worried about him... and I fear a month may be too long..." she replied.

Together they turned their horses around and galloped off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle drank deeply from a water bottle as Professor Martin and Mr. Bowie worked with the goblins. She smiled at them; most of them were freshmen, giving them reassurance. They called her back to work on the first confrontation.

Professor Martin was a harsh director, and an extreme perfectionist, but it was because of that that their shows were always sold out for all performances. People knew that to see one of the college plays was almost as good as seeing Broadway, and much cheaper. David was pretty strict as well, but he knew what to do to get the job done. Danielle loved it.

She had just finished another run through for the opening; there had been many changes to adapt it from screen to stage, when someone walked in. Professor Martin glared at the poor freshman, who balked under the stare. Everyone knew that Professor Martin was merciless to those who dared interrupt his rehearsals.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor, but is there a Danielle McBride here?" the freshman asked. Danielle jumped off the stage and stood with a hand on her hip.

"I'm Danielle," she replied. "What do you need?"

"I was told to deliver this to you," he answered. The freshman, who doesn't deserve a name because he's only in this fic for 2 seconds, held up a clear, pink crystal. Danielle's eyes widened and she took it, careful not to break it or anything. She shooed off the freshman before Professor Martin could memorize his face for punishment later and stuck it in her book bag. Then she returned to the stage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle finally returned home, exhausted, and went straight to the kitchen to fix a sandwich. She pulled out the crystal and set it on the table, sitting down with her snack. As she ate, she looked at the thing.

'Who would send me this?' she thought. 'This isn't Jareth's kind of crystals, his are clear, nor Aiden's... so who would send me a pink one... and why?' The crystal flashed and a woman appeared inside it. It was the woman from her dream!

"So... you are the woman with the Queen's Crest..." Keira began, looking her over. "Hmph. I don't see what Jareth-honey sees in you, little mortal." Danielle glared.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked.

"I'm Princess Keira of the Northern Kingdom. I'm King Jareth's chosen bride," she answered. Danielle felt her heart stop.

"W-what do you mean chosen?" Danielle asked quietly. Keira smirked.

"I mean that since Jareth-honey won't choose a queen of Fae blood, the Council chose for him. Once he marries, he will finally become High King. He is to marry me soon," Keira replied.

"Damn you all..." Danielle said angrily. "Do none of you have one shred of mercy? Is it some kind of game for you assholes to screw around with our lives?"

"Oh, you ARE a feisty little mortal, aren't you?" Keira commented with a giggle.

"What do you want with me?" Danielle demanded.

"I want your necklace," she answered. "You see, I cannot take it from you unless it is freely given, and as the soon-to-be-queen of the Labyrinth, I need it." Danielle smirked evilly.

"Hell no."

"Well then, I'll have to tell poor Jareth-honey that I had to take it from your corpse," Keira said. "Such a pity." Danielle's eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch," Danielle replied, throwing the crystal to the ground and smashing it. The pieces disappeared and she sighed quietly. "Why me...?" she muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Few Days Later **

**(Friday- 2:30 pm)**

Danielle frowned as she walked. She was being watched. Now normally, in New York City, this wouldn't be a big deal, someone always stared at her... but this felt different... and familiar. It was much like the times Jareth and Aiden had watched Tana and her with their crystals. She sped up her walk into the auditorium.

She met up with Professor Martin, who wanted her to see the progress on her ballroom gown. Now, here it must be stated that Danielle absolutely _HATED_ poofy dresses. So, when Martin had originally suggested a replica of the dress from the movie, she had a fit. He quickly changed his mind, and allowed her to design her gown.

Once they reached the costume department, she saw her creation coming to life. It was a pale ivory, made of silk, with off the shoulder sleeves that flared out around her elbow. The skirt went all the way to the floor and flowed instead of having a hoop skirt underneath. There was extremely delicate beadwork on the bodice, in gold beads. It was beautiful.

"It looks great," Danielle complimented the costume crew. "Keep up the good work!" Even Martin looked pleased.

"It will do nicely. Come along Danielle, it's time for rehearsal," he stated. Danielle nodded and followed him back into the auditorium proper for practice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth sat in his office, going over a mountain of paperwork... as he had been for the last four hours, well, attempting to anyway. He sat aside his pen and rubbed his temples. A knock sounded on the door.

"If you are another wedding coordinator, you had better leave before I send you to the Bog!" he called. The knocking sounded again. He sighed. "Enter!" A young servant with black hair and silver eyes walked in. She was an elf.

"Yes Lyria?" he asked. She set a steaming goblet before him.

"The cook sent me with a headache potion, Your Majesty, and wishes to know if you'll be dining with the Princess tonight.," she replied. He downed the potion, sighing quietly as the throbbing in his temples faded.

"Thank you," he said. "Please tell the cook to send a tray to my office. I've no wish to dine with the princess tonight." Lyria smiled and nodded.

"Very well, Sire. And if it means anything, we'd like you to know that we all miss Lady Danielle as well," she said. He smiled sadly.

"Thank you," he said again. "It does mean a lot." Lyria smiled, bowed, and left. Jareth sighed. Even the servants could tell how upset he was. He turned and stood, looking out the bay window behind him.

The Labyrinth and the Goblin City shone in the fading light of the setting sun. He sighed again as he watched his kingdom slowly settle down for the night.

'If only she were here to see this with me...' he thought sadly.

_'Something troubles you, Your Majesty?' _a quiet voice inquired.

"Good evening, Labyrinth," Jareth greeted, not turning from the window.

_'Ah, the mortal girl who solved my puzzle... What has happened to her?'_ it asked in a childlike voice. Jareth turned to face his closest confidant. It appeared as a little boy, no older than six years, with golden hair and silver eyes. It wore a golden robe as well.

"She has been banished," Jareth replied bitterly. "Three long years and you're just asking now?"

_'Three years for you maybe, but to me she was just here yesterday. Who ordered her banishment?' _it retorted.

"The Council, once they heard of her triumph. I've been punished as well, for breaking the rules. I can no longer fly," he said. "God, I miss her..." The Labyrinth frowned.

_'Those fools... **I** am the one who allowed her to complete the puzzle I present. She is your destined queen... and your destined savior, Goblin King.' _

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked. He'd never heard of anything foretelling his life to be in danger. He sat at his desk, deciding he should be comfortable for this one.

_'There is one... banished many years ago, who once sought your Kingdom, back when your grandfather, King Oberon, ruled the Labyrinth and the Faerie Kingdoms. Back before the barrier separating the Aboveground and the Underground,' _it began, telling the story._ 'He was an evil fae, a dark fae, and sought to destroy all things good, and enslave the humans of Aboveground. Your Grandfather banished him Aboveground... but the seal on his powers is waning. He is plotting to return to take your kingdom from you... and only **THAT** woman can save you and your kingdom.'_

"Who is this fae?" Jareth demanded. "I must find some way to warn Danielle. If she is my savior, she will be his target." The Labyrinth shrugged.

_'I never knew his name... but he was incredibly powerful. The mortal was to remain and be trained in magic, so that she will be ready for him. You must find some way to bring her back...' _it said quietly. _'Tread carefully, oh King. If she perishes, both worlds will be lost...' _

The Labyrinth faded, leaving Jareth to his thoughts. Behind him, the first Crystal Moon rose over the distant mountains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle stood on stage, looking around at the wonderful background the crew had created. It wasn't exactly the same, Danielle had revealed that she wasn't great at ballroom dancing and didn't want to trip and break her neck on any stairs, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Professor Martin clapped, drawing attention to himself.

"Alright class, today we're going to work on the ballroom scene. We've already established everyone's partners, so please find them now. We're going to cover the dancing in general and blocking for everyone," he began. He called over Danielle and showed her where he wanted her. Danielle sighed quietly. It was going to be a long day...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Princess Keira barged into Jareth's office; where he'd been actually getting some work done for once, carrying two different bolts of fabric.

"Jareth-honey, which fabric should I use for my wedding gown?" she asked. Jareth ignored her, vainly hoping she would leave and bother someone else, working on the remains of the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

"JARETH!" she whined. He looked up, an angry look on his face.

"Gods, woman!" he retorted. "Don't you knock?" She pouted cutely... or what she thought was cutely anyway. Jareth personally thought it made her look dumber than she already was.

"But Jareth-honey..." she whined. "I just can't decide!" He glared at her, and then glanced at the fabric, desperate to get her out of his hair. He quirked an eyebrow. The fabric was two different shades of pink. He rolled his eyes.

"Princess, forgive me if I'm wrong," he bit out sarcastically, "but aren't wedding gowns supposed to be white?" She frowned unhappily.

"But white is soooooo icky!" she cried. Jareth frowned harshly, setting down his pen with a sigh.

"I can almost feel my brain turning into goo..." he muttered darkly. She didn't hear his comment. Eventually, he pointed at the dark pink, just to get rid of her.

"Ohhhh... thank you Jareth-honey!" she exclaimed, giving him a bear hug, then ran from the room. Jareth immediately looked down at his outfit, making a mental note to have it burned later. He heard her squeal another thank you as she shut the door.

Jareth, in an uncharacteristic show of pure annoyance, he prided himself on being able to control his emotions after all, allowed his head to fall to his desk with a loud thump.

"Why me...?" he groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Practice had just let out, and Danielle was exhausted. Luckily, she didn't have to work that day, so she was headed home. Thunder rumbled overhead and soon, it was pouring. Danielle cursed, she didn't have an umbrella... and it was COLD! She continued walking, her teeth chattering.

As she neared her dorm complex, soaked through and turning blue from the cold, she stopped. She sensed it again... someone was watching her. She looked around, her eyes narrowed against the rain. She searched the grounds, no one was there. She moved to get a better look around a tree and an arrow thudded into the ground by her feet. She jumped.

"What the hell?" she muttered. Then she heard it, the sound of a bowstring being drawn. She looked up, toward the nearby building and saw it. A figure garbed in black. She dodged the second shot, throwing herself into a shoulder roll, and grabbed the arrow after it hit the ground, running for the cover of her building. She sprinted into the lobby and into the stairwell. She sighed in relief around ten minutes later when she was still alone. Then she turned and began climbing the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth strolled out into the gardens, ignoring the grey sky. It would storm again soon, but for the moment, he was safe from it. It was the day after the first crystal moon... and he had less than a month before he was to be married to an idiot. He was so preoccupied; he didn't here the pitter-patter of feet behind him.

"King sad?" asked a gentle voice. Jareth turned and saw Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus entering the garden. He sighed quietly.

"Yes Ludo, I am very sad," he answered, keeping his speech simple so the creature could understand. "I'm being forced to take a queen I do not love, and I do not think she will be good for my people."

"Ludo miss Danni..." Ludo replied sadly. Hoggle and Didymus nodded.

"We all do," Hoggle added. He stepped forward and sat down on a nearby bench. Jareth sighed and sat next to him. In the time since Danielle's adventure, Jareth had grown used to these three... they knew Danielle as well, and it was always good to have company who shared his misery. He'd learned to get along with them... though that didn't mean he didn't still have his horrible temper.

"I just don't know what to do," Jareth began. "I can't go against the Council, I can't travel aboveground, and I have a twit for a fiancée. My life is totally out of my control, and there's nothing I can do about it." He put his head in his hands and sighed.

Didymus and Hoggle looked at each other. They had never seen their king so close to the breaking point before... not even after Danielle had left. Ludo had walked off into the garden to chase butterflies. They were his most loyal and trusted subjects... after all it had been Jareth who'd assigned the three of them to protect Danielle and Tana when they first arrived. He just hadn't counted on Danielle convincing them to lead her straight through the Labyrinth!

"Yous gotta keep fightin, Your Majesty. If Miss Tana heard you talkin like this, she'd be mad... and Miss Tana is scary when she's mad," Hoggle encouraged.

_"I heard that Hoggle!"_ Tana's voice stated with a laugh. Hoggle jumped and they all looked up. A clear, green crystal floated in the air. It flashed, and Tana's face appeared in it.

_"Jareth, what's going on?"_ she asked. _"I'm just now within crystal distance, but I caught a vision from you over a week ago, while we were still in the mountains." _

"A vision?" Jareth replied. "What kind of vision?" Tana frowned.

_"I'm not sure. I couldn't get a clear picture, since I was so far away and I haven't mastered this stuff yet,"_ she replied. _"But you were incredibly pissed at some pink blob." _Jareth nodded, remembering.

"That was the day Princess Keira and I argued over the Queen's Crest..." he told her.

_"Princess Keira? What the hell is that pink-obsessed freak doing there?"_ Tana demanded an angry look on her face.

"By the Council's order... I am to marry her on the next crystal moon," he replied quietly.

_"WHAT?" _Tana shouted. Hoggle and Jareth winced at her tone, Didymus having wandered off to find Ludo. They could vaguely hear Aiden's voice protesting in the background. _"But that's only three weeks from now! Aiden and I will BARELY make it back!"_

"Where are you now?" Jareth asked. Tana sighed.

_"Right now we're in Elysian, resting the horses and re-supplying. We've been making out way back as fast as the horses are able," _she answered. Elysian was very far, deep in the Faerie territory.

"You'll be cutting it close," Jareth answered, calculating the distance. "Hurry back as fast as you are able."

_"We'll do our best Jareth. Aiden sends his greetings as well. We'll see you soon," _she answered. The crystal popped, like a bubble.

Unknown to them all, an evil smirk made its way onto Keira's face as she moved away from the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden watched Tana, curiously.

"Why didn't you tell him about your experiment?" he asked, twirling an aboveground rose between his fingers, mindful of the thorns. Tana sighed, looking at him sadly.

"I didn't want to get his hopes up..." she whispered. "According to the books about the barrier between worlds, I shouldn't have even been able to get THAT." She vaguely motioned to the rose. "Let's go. We need all the time we can get."

The two leapt onto their horses and hurried out of the city.


	4. Such a Pity

Chapter 3A:

Such a Pity…

Danielle stood alone onstage, running through her line for the opening scene, waiting for the others to show up for practice. Her voice was strong and true, unlike when she neared the ending of the play and fell apart. She stopped as she sensed someone watching her and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"I don't know who you are," she began. "But come out… now." Someone garbed in black from head to toe stepped out of the shadows. She hadn't even heard him enter.

"Are you Danielle McBride, keeper of the Queen's Crest?" a deep voice asked from behind the mask. Danielle reached behind her back for the dagger she had placed there, though she knew she was incredibly rusty.

"Maybe," she retorted. "Who wants to know?"

"I am Ithar," the voice replied. "I have come for the Crest."

"Over my dead body," she shot back angrily.

"That, little mortal, was the idea," he answered, rushing forward. Danielle leapt back, dodging his first attack, and blocked the second with her dagger. However, his other arm came up and she cried out, a slash in her arm proving that he wasn't as unarmed as he looked…

Danielle ignored the pain and continued defending herself, trying to read his attack style. He was quick, like a ninja, but his weapon choices did not match. She managed to catch him off guard, kicking him away from her and dashing for the table where her katana lay.

He was on his feet again quickly, running after her. He got close enough to attack, and did, but she ducked, and he ended up hacking off about an inch of the braid.

"You bastard!!!" she shouted, feeling the braid come undone; he'd cut off the hair tie. "You cut my hair!!!" her eyes were burning in fury.

"A true warrior doesn't worry over such trivialities in battle," he replied. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed into slits. She suddenly attacked with such ferocity that he soon found himself unarmed and pinned to the stage. Danielle yanked off his mask angrily.

"You're… an elf…" she gasped quietly in shock.

"Yes," he snapped. "I was hired by Princess Keira to kill you and retrieve the Queen's Crest. However, I am defeated, and eternally shamed by my people. Kill me, so that I may still have my honor." His white-blonde hair and sky blue eyes glowed in the stage lights.

"I will not kill you. However, in exchange for your life, I ask a request," she answered.

"Yes Milady?" he replied, surprised. How could a warrior of her caliber not kill when attacked?

"Go to the King of the Goblins and warn him of everything you know about Keira's plans," she ordered. "Let him know that I'm alright, and offer your services to him. Unfortunately, elves are not common here, or I'd have you stay as a bodyguard. Swear on your honor that you'll do this task, and I will let you go."

He swore, and she sheathed her katana, allowing him to stand.

"Be wary, Ithar," she warned. "Keira is not someone to underestimate. She lives in the Goblin Castle at this moment, so be careful." He bowed to her.

"I will not fail you, Lady Danielle," he responded, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She sighed and looked around, thankful to see that there had been no damage to the set. She looked down at her bleeding arm and frowned at the pain. She headed for the storeroom for a first-aid kit.

* * *

Jareth sat in his study, once again doing paperwork, bored out of his mind. There was no sound in the room, save his breathing and the scratching of his quill pen as he signed yet another treaty. His head shot up as he sensed another presence in the room. He summoned a crystal, prepared for any attack.

"Reveal yourself, Elf," he ordered. "What business do you have with me?" Ithar stepped out from the shadows and knelt before the temperamental monarch.

"I apologize for coming unannounced, King Jareth, but I bring urgent news," he stated. Jareth frowned.

"From whom?" he demanded. Ithar frowned, feeling uneasy without his mask.

"Lady Danielle," the elf replied, "Your intended bride."

"Danielle…?" he murmured. "But the only way you could have met here was to go Aboveground… and you couldn't have gone above unless…" His eyes widened, then narrowed angrily, and he stood up from behind his desk. "You tried to kill her." Ithar bowed his head.

"I did… on princess Keira's orders. However, Lady Danielle defeated me in battle and asked that I tell you of what I know of her plans and offer my services to you in return for my life," he responded. Jareth frowned at this information.

"I was afraid she'd attempt something like this…" he murmured. Ithar nodded and began to explain.

* * *

"Hello Danielle," Mr. Bowie greeted as he walked in, the rest of the cast and Professor Martin not far behind. Climbing the stairs to the stage, he saw the stained bandage and hurried over. "What happened?" he asked. Danielle merely waved it off.

"I had an accident on the way over. I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she replied, evading the real answer. What self-respecting adult would believe that she was attacked by an assassin elf? He frowned at her, obviously not happy with the answer and opened his mouth to comment.

"Alright everyone," Professor Martin exclaimed, "I have an announcement to make!" Mr. Bowie gave her a look that said 'We'll talk later.' Then he turned his attention to their director.

"We're starting to come down to the wire, everyone. We've little less than a month to get this done," he began. "We've got less than four weeks until opening night, and from now on I'll expect nothing less than perfection. So, it's on to full dress rehearsals and practicing scene changes. Everyone also needs to work on the timing for their costume changes as well, so chop chop! We're going to take it from the top today."

Everyone scattered to go get dressed.

"I'd like to see him get into and out of that Abomination Barbie Dress in less than two minutes," Danielle muttered rebelliously. Mr. Bowie merely laughed.

A few moments later, she stepped out of her dressing room in the simple white medieval dress that she wore for the beginning.

* * *

"Keira is actually smarter than I thought… and that's saying something…" Jareth murmured. He stood and crossed to the window behind his desk. Ithar merely smirked at the joke. "Gods, I miss her…" he murmured quietly.

"Lady Danielle is a compassionate woman," Ithar replied, trying to make him feel better. "She will make a fine queen someday." Jareth nodded absently, lost in thought. Eventually, he turned and looked at Ithar, a look of determination in his eyes.

"I have a job for you Ithar," he began. "By this point, Keira probably knows that you have not succeeded. She will send others after Danielle's life. I want you to go back above and protect her… but do not let her know that you are there. I don't want her worried more than she already is." Ithar nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty. If you'd like, I could have another of my clan tail princess Keira and have them warn you of any further plots. I'm sure Lady Danielle would want someone looking out for you too."

Jareth nodded.

"That will do nicely. Protect her by any means necessary. You may go."

Ithar bowed and left, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

* * *

At the end of practice, after everyone had left, Mr. Bowie found himself walking to his car, a soft frown on his face.

'There's something different about this one…' he thought. 'She's far more sensitive to this show than she should be. She DID mention that she loved it as a kid… but why so many tears? She has to fight tears every time we do the final scenes… and she's always oddly distant from me during the ballroom scene…'

"Puzzling over Miss McBride?" he heard a voice ask. He whirled around and saw Professor Martin.

"How did you guess?" Mr. Bowie asked. Martin shook his head and smiled.

"You've got the same look on your face that I used to get on mine," he replied. "Miss McBride is a puzzle. When she came into my class three years ago, she had this look in her eyes that told of a great heartache… It was like her soul just wasn't there anymore. I never did find out what happened to make her so jaded… but I do know that every holiday, when most of the other students go home to their families, she stays here, catching up on homework."

"So she never sees her family?" he asked.

Martin nodded. "She never talks about them… only of a mystery man that she claims is waiting for her when she returns home. She says that he is all she needs, if only she could return there. He's promised her everything she could ever want…"

"Hmm…" Mr. Bowie murmured. "If she has someone waiting on her… why doesn't she go see him on holiday?"

"That's because I can't," an angry female voice snapped. Both men whirled around and saw Danielle, a katana at her side, and an angry glare on her face. "And I don't appreciate being talked about in such a manner, gentlemen." They winced.

"We apologize, Miss McBride," Martin replied. "We were merely trying to figure out how we could help you with the final scenes of the play." Her eyes narrowed even more at this statement.

"I do not need help," she snapped. "I just need time. I will be ready for opening night." The men winced again at her harsh tone. "And it would be wise, gentlemen, to not speak of things you do not know, nor could possibly hope to understand. Good evening."

With that, she walked away down the street toward the café she worked at.

"Well… that was interesting…" Mr. Bowie murmured quietly. Martin nodded.

* * *

Tana frowned as she continued to study, her powers glowing around her. Her gaze was far away… for she could see what others could not: the physical form of the barrier that separated the worlds. Her powers were constantly drilling into it, but the hole that was appearing was growing far too slowly. At the rate it was going, it would barely be big enough when the time came to finally retrieve her princess.

"Damn it," she murmured, keeping quiet so Aiden could get some sleep. "I'm sick of waiting on those farts. She needs to come home, and so help me God, I'll bring her back myself!"

* * *

A Couple of Weeks Later

Friday- 7:00 PM

Danielle sighed quietly as she stood onstage. Once again, she was early, but she knew it would only be a few minutes before everyone else showed up. She'd taken to carrying her katana and dagger with her everywhere, even with all the weird looks she got, but there hadn't been any attacks since Ithar had appeared to her. However, unfortunately, Carius had been pestering her mercilessly.

It was like he'd become her stalker or something!

"Oh damn it!" she murmured. "I can't concentrate! Stupid bastard…"

"I do hope you're not talking about me, Danielle dearest," a voice said, coming from the audience. She glared, seeing the shadowy form.

"What the hell are you doing here Carius!?" she demanded. "And I'm not your 'dearest.'" He smirked.

"Still feisty I see…" he murmured, making his way up to the stage. "I like that in my women…" She backed away and glared.

"Stay away from me, Carius. I mean it," she ordered. He merely smirked.

"Make me…" he murmured, stepping forward. She looked around, cursing herself for setting her katana and dagger on the table in her dressing room. She was in costume too, so she couldn't exactly pull of any decent martial arts moves…

Soon, he had her pinned against the wall, an evil smirk on his face.

"Little Danni can't fight back? This is surprising…" he murmured. Her eyes narrowed.

"Get away from me," she snapped. He shook his head.

"I don't think so. You see, I'm sick of you not giving me what I want. At first, it was amusing. I like a good chase as much as the next guy… but then it got annoying. I don't like being denied. So, you… will… be…" he stated, dropping into a whisper as he moved closer, "mine." With that, he captured her lip with his.

Almost immediately, she began to fight against him, but he merely grabbed her wrists in his hands and held her to the wall.

'JARETH!!!!!' she screamed in her mind.

* * *

'_JARETH!!!!!'_

His head shot up from his paperwork at the scream. His eyes narrowed. That was Danielle's voice…

Calling forth a crystal, he commanded it to show him his love. He saw her, and what was happening, and scowled angrily. NO ONE touched his mortal! Grasping the pendant around his neck, he focused a large amount of magic energy through it…

* * *

Carius began reaching for her jeans and she began struggling even more. Unfortunately, as strong as she was, he was stronger.

"Mine…" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to try and fight.

"Never…" she snapped back. He smirked.

"We'll see, won't we pet?" he replied.

However, her choker began to glow brightly, and the force of the magic blasted him away from her. He landed hard on the stage, looked up at her, and snarled.

"You're the whore of that damned Knob-Goblin!" he snapped. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you calling a whore?" she demanded. She stepped toward him and glared. "And how would YOU know where this came from!?" She motioned toward her necklace. "Let alone who gave it to me…?"

He climbed to his feet and frowned.

"I can see I'm going to have to re-think this…" he murmured to himself. The choker was still glowing, so he knew that he couldn't get close to her again right now… "You cannot resist me forever, Danielle. I'll be waiting for you to call on me…"

With that, he walked out of the auditorium.

She fell to her knees in relief, one hand reaching up to clutch the charm on her necklace, which still glowed.

"Thank you Jareth…" she murmured.

* * *

"_Thank you Jareth…"_

He sighed in relief. "Are you alright Danielle?" he replied. He stood and locked the door to his study; he'd taken to barricading himself in there to get away from all the wedding coordinators, and made his way out onto his balcony.

"_I'm alright…" she replied. "It just scared me…"_

"Who was that?" he demanded. "He seems familiar…"

"_His name is Carius," she replied. "He's… well… he's kind of my stalker. He won't leave me alone!" _

"Carius?" he murmured, trying to think. "WHY does that sound familiar…?"

"_I wouldn't know…" she replied. "But he knew about you. He's no normal mortal."_

"This is bad," he stated. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"_Yes. He just caught me at a bad time… that's why I couldn't handle it myself," she replied. A sigh followed. "I just want him to leave me alone…"_

"I'm not sure what I can do, Danielle… I'll keep an eye on you though, to make sure nothing happens again," he replied.

"_Okay… Thank you, Jareth," she replied with a yawn. _He smiled. She was overdoing it again.

"Danielle, I'm going to have to cut you off, or you're going to pass out. You have play practice soon," he stated.

"_But… oh alright Jareth…" she whispered. "I love you…"_

"I love you too, Danielle. Be careful," he replied. With that, he ceased the flow of magic into his pendant and collapsed into his chair, drained.

* * *

Danielle collapsed onto the stage, her arm hurting at the sudden movement. Breathing heavily, she did not notice another person had joined her on the stage.

"Well, well… a little mortal too exhausted to fight," a female voice stated. "This will be almost too easy."

Her eyes widened and she looked up.

"Damn it, can't you people ever leave me alone!?" she retorted, climbing to her shaky feet.

"What's the matter little mortal? A simple communication spell too hard for you?" the woman retorted. She looked much like Ithar did; only her eyes were a beautiful forest green. Danielle scowled.

"Let me guess, you were sent to kill me by a pink obsessed princess?" she retorted. The woman nodded.

"You will fall by my hand, little mortal," the masked woman stated. With that, she launched herself at the barely standing Danielle, a sword in hand.

"Shit…" she murmured, closing her eyes.

A clang of metal upon metal made her look up, shock on her face. Ithar stood there, blocking the sword with a dagger. He pushed back the unknown woman, and glared sideways at Danielle.

"Get out of here, milady!" he ordered. He blocked another strike and she nodded, hobbling away. Once she was safely out of the battle zone, Ithar returned his attention to the woman before him.

"Myrna, what are you doing here!?" he hissed angrily. The forest green eyes narrowed in anger.

"I should be asking you that, Elder Brother. Why do you protect this… mortal?" she retorted. "You were assigned to kill the wench by the princess, and never returned."

"She spared my life upon my defeat," he replied. "She is honorable, unlike the 'princess'. I am now under the employ of the Goblin King and have been ordered to protect the Lady Danielle."

"This woman-child, this mortal, defeated you!?" she demanded, shocked. "She can barely stand on her own!" He nodded.

"Because she was just attacked by another mortal," he stated. "She isn't trained in magic, and the force of the power His Majesty sent through the crest wore her out." Myrna frowned and nodded.

"But… why her? What is so special about this mortal?" she retorted. "What did she do to anger the princess?"

"I cannot explain it…" he murmured. "I do not know much about her… only what the stories say. She managed to capture the heart of the Goblin King… and that angers Princess Keira more than anything. She has an agenda… more than just becoming queen."

Myrna nodded seriously. "I've noticed that as well. She may not seem like it, but she is a dangerous adversary. I think I can fool her into thinking I've killed her… to keep her off your trail." Ithar nodded.

"Do it. Until Lady Danielle returns to the Underground, we must stall that wedding," he stated.

"You owe me, big brother," she retorted, vanishing.

* * *

Danielle sat in her dressing room, trying to regain her energy. She felt utterly exhausted and just wanted to sleep…

"Milady, are you alright?" Ithar said, appearing in front of her. She nodded, not opening her eyes.

"Just tired… and my arm hurts," she replied. "Thank you, Ithar." He bowed his head.

"It was no problem, milady. King Jareth anticipated this, and ordered me to look out for you," he replied. He knelt in front of her and began undoing the bandage on her arm, checking on the wound. "It's healing well," he told her. "You've taken good care of it." He wrapped it in fresh bandages and stood.

"Myrna will not trouble you anymore, and she will fool Keira into thinking you're dead. I will let His Majesty know of this development as well, so he does not worry," he stated.

"Good…" she replied, "I don't know how long I can take this… You can go now Ithar. I need to rest a bit before everyone shows up."

Ithar bowed and vanished.

Danielle lay there, trying to sleep, when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it!?" she demanded. It wasn't time for practice yet… and she had just enough time for a catnap, which she fully intended to take. Mr. Bowie opened the door and poked his head in.

"You're here early, Miss McBride," he greeted. She frowned.

"I was working on the final scenes. Did you need something?" she retorted. She wasn't in the mood to be nice at the moment.

"Danielle, I saw everything," he retorted. Her eyes widened in shock, and a bit of fear.

"What did you say?" she whispered quietly.

"I saw and heard everything," he repeated. "You're being attacked. That's where you got that wound on your arm… and you've actually been into the Labyrinth."

Her eyes widened again and she sat there in shock.

"Fuck…" she murmured. "Mr. Bowie, you can't tell this to _anyone_. My trip there and the decisions I've made have already ruined my life. I'm just starting to put the pieces back together… I can't lose it again…" He stepped forward and sat next to her on the couch.

"I just want to know what happened…" he replied. She shook her head.

"It's… too painful to say, right now. Please don't try and pry it out of me," she replied.

"You're in love with the Goblin King," he stated, putting the pieces together. "That's why you have so many problems with the final scene… and why you're so distant during the waltz." She nodded.

"You actually look a lot like him," she replied, "Especially in the eyes. That's why I have so many problems. It's like going back through my journey all over again… and it hurts."

"Will you tell me… someday?" he asked, standing. She shrugged.

"Maybe," she replied. "But it just hurts too much right now. It's only been three years…" He nodded.

"I'll come wake you when it's time for rehearsal," he stated, walking out. Danielle sighed, lay back down on the couch, and promptly passed out.


	5. An Interlude

Return to the Labyrinth

An Interlude:

Lady Night: Hey people. This that I'm writing isn't a true chapter to this story and by no means are you expected to read this. I was asked by a few of my friends that read this story ((Oh yes, Danielle, they wanted me to pass on that they absolutely adore this story so far and can't wait to see where it leads. I have been unwilling to help them find out the secrets of it so far.)) to write a small portion of what had happened with Tana and Aiden before the events that are currently going on in our current story and as Such, I believed it would be wise to do as they asked! --Looks pointedly back at them, each carrying some form of torture tools, i.e. whips...-- o.o So, This is Tana and Aiden's story!

Before I start however, I need to make a few things known. First off, I do not own anything from the Labyrinth; I make no money writing this and am very poor at the moment. I can however, tell you that Aiden, 'Tana' and any place in which he currently lives, is of my own creation.

Secondly, this takes place just shortly before the seal between the above and undergrounds. There are no actual parts in here that have Danielle in it, only a mentioning of her. Jareth, Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus may make a few appearances along with Jareth of course but otherwise this short 'story' is just between Tana and her fair Aiden. --Snickers-- sorry, I couldn't help it.

-&-

Danielle smiled and pulled away, running up the stairs to hide her tears. Tana's eyes welled up and she fell into Aiden's embrace, tears falling down her face, Aiden soothed her with soft words and comforting touches.

Tana fought hard against the tears that were unwilling to stop flowing from her eyes. Out of all the people in the aboveground, Danielle and she had been the closest. Tana had always been an outcast from her family because of her oddness and unwillingness to follow the path that had been laid out for her by her father. The only person that could have resolved to make her come home would have been her mother… After the passing of her Tana felt nothing for the place she had once called home. However, it wasn't just the fact that she wasn't going to be returning home with her friend that had her upset, it was that she would not be with her in the end to help her as Danielle as Danielle had helped her when she had needed it most.

After Danielle had vanished up the stairs to complete the final trial and decide the fates of herself and her little sister, Aiden whisked Tana off to her new home where he continued to comfort and sooth her, it had taken a bit of work but at last he had Tana calmed in time to see Danielle in her room one more time, unaware that it would be 3 years before they had the chance to do so again. It was in those few moments when Tana had calmed, that Aiden told her the rules she now had to follow if she truly wished to be his Lady. Her told her that from here on any connection she had with the above ground would be gone, her family and friends would never remember that she had ever existed with the exception of Danielle but most importantly, she could never see them for any reason, could never go up to just see them even if she had no intentions of speaking with them for if they ever saw her, chaos would fall between their two realms. Calmness fell upon him when she willing agreed and accepted the powers that would be bestowed upon her in a week after a trail.

Upon the following day found Tana once again in the arms of her goblin lord, weeping harder than she had when she had told Danielle she could not follow. Aiden, situated on the window's ledge let out a sad sigh soothing the woman he held while watching the skies darken outside. Not only had his beloved lost a friend that was far closer to her than her blood-sister, but also his brother had lost his heart. Danielle was forever banished from the underground, never to return within her lifespan. Hard times were going to fall upon them and it was going to take everything the two of them had to put things into rights.

.++.One Week Later.++.

Tana couldn't help but fidget as she stood within the large library of her new home. Today was her trial to become a half-blooded fae, her allowance to stay within the underground. Aiden would no be allowed to aide her and if she failed, it would mean her life. It was… a frightening thought, especially considering she was allowed no weapons on this trial. Aiden had been unable to tell her what would happen, what to expect or even if she would even survive the trial. For each individual it was different and not everyone made it through.

Sitting in one of the plush chairs placed in the library was the small fox known as Sir Didymus while in another was Hoggle. They had come to offer her some support, knowing that Aiden himself could not be here due to the rules. "Milady Tana. You will do most spectacular I am sure of it." Sir Didymus said, hoping to calm the still mortal girl.

"Easy for you to say." Tana muttered, stopping her pacing at last to drop into the final plush chair within the room. "You were born of this place, you don't have to go through a trial that could very well kill you!"

"You'll do fine. You're strong spirited." Hoggle added, sounding more than sure of Tana's success in her trial. Before anymore could be said about it, a short goblin suddenly came within the room, bowing low to Tana.

"My Lady Tana. The Trials have been set and it is time."

Tana let out a deep sigh and stood up, feeling decidedly out of place with her new attire of clothes. She did -Not- do dresses… For the trial she had been informed she had to wear the long un-dyed dress for purity reasons. She had thought it was absolute rubbish but did as she was told anyways. With a final calming breath, Tana followed the small goblin out and into a large empty room that held no light. The moment she stepped within, the door closed behind her, shutting her in completely.

"Kitana-Hana Dairyu, you have come to be tried and tested to see if you are worthy of the fae blood and become the lady of these lands with his lordship Aiden, older brother to the Goblin King, Jareth. You must complete and succeed if you so wish to be deemed one of us." A hollow voice echoed around the room, bouncing around and making it hard to determine where the voice could be coming from. "Do you accept these trials?"

There was no hesitation in Tana's voice as she stood to her fullest and replied. "I do."

"Very well, let the trial proceed." A sudden light filled the room, nearly blinding Tana until it dimmed down to a more seeable level. When Tana opened her eyes, she had been expecting to see an empty room and was shocked into absolute silence when she saw her mother standing before her. The woman who looked stunningly like Tana – minus the mismatched hair – smiled.

Tana's heart beat within her chest at seeing the woman she had not seen in years. At the only individual in her family that had accepted her oddness whole-heartedly, not because she was her mother, but because she had wanted her daughter to live her life as she saw fit. "M-mother?" she stammered out, fighting the tears that so badly wanted to spill.

"Hello Kit… I've missed you terribly. When will you be coming home?" To most, that voice had caused fear. Maryann had been a commanding woman with a strong voice and would never hold back if you pissed her off. That strength that left when her mother had gone ill, it was nearly the end of Tana when that happened.

"I can't mother… I've no home there anymore." Tana replied, her hands clenching into fist, her nails biting into the skin of her palms.

The older woman laughed. "Of course there is. I accept you no matter how you choose to live your life. Forget your father, you brothers and your sister. You are my little Kit and I only want what's best for you."

Tana's breath trembled and blood started to seep from her hands. "I know mother, I know. However, I still cannot go back. Accept that my home is here now and that any life I may have had… it's… it's gone."

A warm accepting smile filled Maryann's face. "Alright my Kit, just promise me one thing… Live Happy and love completely." Tana nodded, a tear escaping in that moment as the woman slowly vanished from view, only to be replaced by her eldest brother, the only one that had been accepting of her but had left while she was still young.

"Hey there dork!" The 6'4" man said. "What's keeping you? Whitney's finally had Bailey and you just got to see her, she's so adorable, reminds me of you when you were born… only less hairy!" He laughed, a happy and comforting sound.

Tana let out a chuckle herself. "I'll have you know it's perfectly normal to already have hair on your head, it just looked like I had more because it was so dark Steven." She defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah… Dork. Whitney wants to see you too. She likes you and you can't blame her either, you were always a cool kid if a bit on the odd side." Steven continued. "I'm sure you and Bailey would get along great."

Tana nodded her head slowly. "I'm sure we would have too but Steven, I'm not going to be coming back. I won't ever see Bailey or any other child you may have, I won't get to see your family."

"'Your family'? That's Our family dork."

Tana shook her head. "Not any more. I've a new family from here on… Tell Whitney I'm sorry and tell little Bailey that if she's ever going to live up to be me, she'd better do it right and cause a whole lot of hell for you."

Steven's lips tilted up in a half smirk. "Alright dork… Take care okay?" He too vanished from sight, leaving the room in total blackness. Tana knew that wasn't it though, there was an itching on the back of her neck that told her something less than pleasant was going to happen. As if to prove her point a single light shone down on a short grumpy looking man with thinning black hair. He glared at Tana.

"Is this where you ran off too?" He asked in an uncaring, almost cold voice. "You always were the most ungrateful of the lot. No shock that you would run away with a freak for a boyfriend."

Tana's shoulders went stiff and her jaw clenched in annoyance as her father, Gary berated her for her stupid-ness and oddness. "You're just going to end up as another drop out like your no good brother aren't you? What a waste. Yet another child to shame me."

"What do you know?" Tana suddenly demanded, holding her ground and staring down her nose at him. She was done being afraid of this man… Her life was her own and she was to live it as she saw fit. Like her Mother had told her too. "A child fails and you turn to the next one, hoping he or she will be the one to bring you in the money. Well, screw you!" She yelled out. "Mom was right, I am me and that will never change and I will not live how you want me to! If that's so damn hard for you to accept then just forget I was ever born."

"Perhaps I will do that. I could tell you were a failure from the moment you were born. It was my own stupidity that had me trying with you anyways." The man replied with a sneer.

In response, Tana gave him a nasty grin. "A failure that is destined to be a Ladyship, a failure that will be living in a castle like mansion with servants and such, with a rich man to be my husband when the time is right. I am living a far greater life than the one you could have ever picked out for me… Gary."

"How dare you take such a tone with me! I am you father and you will treat me with respect!" The man yelled in anger, his bug eyes bulging from his head in his rage.

Tana laughed a cold laugh. "You deserve nothing, you treated all of us as if we were all a mistake, a failure. You are no father, you are a weak and pathetic man and I am glad to be rid of you. Remember this old man, you will never hear of me again and I of you." The man started towards her in a rage but before he could raise a hand to her, he vanished and the room filled with a light once more to show Aiden standing by the door she had entered into, a proud and delighted smile upon his face.

Tana returned his smiled, feeling free for the first time since she had come here, then quite promptly fainted.

-&-

When Tana woke it was with Aiden leaning over her in bed, cradled safely within his arms, the same smile from before still on his face. "You did well my love. You faced that which would have held you back and you did so with no fear. Tonight your gift will be given to you and you will at last be one of us."

"Mmm." Tana hummed softly at him; letting her eyes drift shut at she leaned into him again. "And how is that done?"

"A blood ceremony." He said carefully, expecting her to suddenly jump out of his hold.

He was quite startled when she only nodded and asked in her soft voice. "And what is done during the blood ceremony?"

"Well, You arms must be cut to drain away your moral blood. Not all of it mind. When this is done you will be given a stone made from my blood – and only my blood my love – to swallow. It will take you the entire evening while lying upon the altar to complete this ritual. You're blood will be changed to that of us, you will be part fae and you will gain abilities that normal mortals can never posses and only the rare can ever learn. Mind you, they will never learn it until they have an item of fae nature, Strong Fae nature, or are turned into one as you have been and not all mortals can gain such powers. You and Miss Danielle… you both are truly special." He was careful when saying Danielle's name as it was still a tender subject for Tana, her exhaustion however, allowed her to listen and not fuss as she normally would. Aiden couldn't help but be grateful for that at the moment. The two of them had a long night ahead of them after all.

"Rest now love, you will need it." Unfortunately the transformation wasn't as easy as it sounded. For one as strong as Tana it would be painful and when Danielle would be able to return, hers would be very much the same, if not worse. Aiden hated the thought of putting his beloved through any pain but he had no choice, if she wished to remain here with him, she had to do this.

The hours ticked by far faster than Aiden liked, Tana stayed within his arms asleep and unmoving, not even stirring when he had a servant come in and tend to Tana's injured hands. However when it came time to wake her, Aiden found she was already awake. The red-haired man smiled down at her and helped her into a sitting position. "Hello my lady Tana."

"Hi…" She said softly in return. "I take it that it's time to finish this?" At Aiden's nod, she let out a low breath, steadying herself. "Alright. Lets get this over and done with then, shall we?"

Aiden had warned her that it would be painful, that the amount of blood she had to loose would deem her status within the underworld. For most is was a single shallow cut upon their arms with little blood lose before they are given a bloodstone from a lesser fae. Tana was getting hers from Royalty, a would-be King that had given up the throne to live an easier life. For that she needed to loose nearly three-quarters of her blood before it was to be replaced. That very thought made Tana wince for if she had to loose this much how much would Danielle be forced to give up to take the blood of the Goblin King?

Noticing Tana's wondering attention, Aiden stood in front of her and took up her hands in her own. They were once again in the room where Tana had first started this but now there was a dais in the middle of the room. "Let all thoughts leave your mind, to dwell on them will only increase your pain and you must not utter a sound during this. Do you understand?" Tana nodded and allowed him to take her over to the dais, she sat with his assistance before lying down.

The room was devoid of all sound, not even Aiden's steps could be heard as he walked around her and even more Tana could feel the eyes of others watching them. As a rule, Tana could not look, could not speak and voice her discomfort and she could not allow herself to sleep after the cuts had been made for if she did, she could very well die.

Aiden knew what he had to do and it was only he that could perform this ceremony, as it was his intended that was to be changed. From his belt he took a simple and plain knife, slowly he moved to stand to her right and lifted her arm, the blade was cold when it touched her skin and caused a searing pain when it moved down the length of her forearm, cutting in deeply so that blood instantly rose up and spilled upon the platform she was on. Aiden proceeded to move to her other side and mimicked the action of her other arm.

It felt… unusual to have her blood, her life seep from her in the vast amount it was doing so now. She wanted to move, to stop the flow to yell at those that watched this proceeding like they would a bug in jar. Aiden had long since put his knife down and now stood at the head of the dais, his hands resting upon her shoulders. He could feel the tension in her but he could do nothing to help ease her, he had to keep as silent as her. His duel coloured eyes watched the red liquid spill, felt as her breathing slowed and knew her heart was weakening in its rhythm. Now it was time, Aiden removed his hands from her shoulders and took a black velvet pouch from his side, upending it to drop a thumbnail sized red stone into his hand. He held it against her lips in a silent request to open her mouth, which she did almost instantly. He placed the stone upon her tongue and urged her to close her mouth, placing his hands on her shoulders one more time.

Instantly the stone melted on her tongue and a coppery tasting liquid – Aiden's own blood – spilled down her throat followed by a burning pain that raced through her entire being, the hands that rested on her shoulders scorched though his touch was gentle but the majority of the pain came from her cut arms. Her blood mixed with that of Aiden's, changing it, taking away the impurities of the mortal flaws and giving her the immortality that came with being a fae.

The hours were slow and Aiden watched at Tana fought with her pain, holding back her cries, holding as still as possible and keeping her eyes locked with his. It would take the entire night for the change and with the pain she must be feeling, it would feel a whole lot longer.

Tana couldn't be more grateful when the pain suddenly seeped away from her as if it had never been. She was so very tired; her arms were informing her that they were still cut open, even if the blood had finally stopped spilling from her arms. The dais was covered and her once white dress was red yet oddly enough it didn't look as if the blood had been the one to change its colour. The cloth was smooth and looked to be made of silk, not the cotton it had started as.

"Tana." Aiden whispered softly to her having moved to stand by her side now. "It is done and now it is time for you to go to bed." Carefully he eased her from the platform, mindful of her arms as he did so. Tana didn't care though; she just wanted to sleep now…

"Lady Tana." That voice, it was familiar. Slowly turning to look at who was addressing her now… She was startled to see Jareth; the man had not left his kingdom since their trial through the labyrinth. He looked worn, exhausted and so very sad… no, Heartbroken. "Congratulations." He murmured to her, truly happy for his brother and his newfound happiness.

Looking up at Aiden, Tana moved out of Aiden's arms and over to Jareth. Once standing in front of him, she took his hands in her own. "Jareth, do not let your depression take hold of you. We will bring Danielle home, she will return to you and be by your side where she belongs." Jareth didn't look too convinced. "Trust me Jareth… We will show those old bastards that one should never mess with their king and his intended. Just give me time." She gave him one of her wolfish smiles despite her weakened state. "Will you do this for me?"

Aiden smiled at this woman he had fallen in love with, she was strong spirited and he had a feeling that she would indeed do everything she could to get back her friend and sister. She would make a wonderful Ladyship for his lands. Jareth looked down at this once mortal girl, seeing the same stubborn streak that Danielle possessed and he just knew that Tana fully intended to live up to her word. "I will try, that is about the best I can offer you."

"Then I will accept that." Tana replied squeezing his hands one more time before letting him go and returning to Aiden's embrace.

"She is right brother." Aiden commented, looking his brother in the eyes. "I think it was time the council understood that their power is only as strong as we want it to be." He couldn't repress the smirk. "At one time they had just been a selected few that were given the command of rule over the convention in the labyrinth and no more. Years of power have gone to their head and they have forgotten that we are the ones with the true supremacy."

Jareth raised an eyebrow at his brother. "I think you have been spending far too much time with your beloved." He muttered, though the smirk on his lips spoke of his true thoughts. "But I suppose you are right."

Aiden chuckled. "I am always right little brother, now if you will excuse me, Tana needs to be put to bed and her wounds tended. We will come see you when her strength has returned to its fullest." He bowed his head to his brother and took Tana back to their rooms; already she was starting to drift off to sleep in his arms.

-&-

It was three days before Tana woke from her ordeal; her arms had already been tended to and healed. Pale white scars went up the length of her arms but they were already faded and hard to see. She didn't feel as if she was in any pain and she felt… stronger some how. Tana sat up and looked around the room she shared with the Goblin Lord, but found she was alone. She pushed herself up and out of the bed, planning on hunting for Aiden and hoping to ask him how long she had been out for. Upon passing the mirror in the room however, she stopped.

"What the…" She gasped and turned to look herself fully in the mirror. At first glance, one would never notice anything totally off with her, she looked normal enough with her hair still wildly kept and oddly coloured and she looked to be the age she was supposed to be but Tana could see it. Her features had gained in sharpness; her eyes seemed to hold a new light in them but most noticeably were her ears. Pushing her bangs to the side, her ears that had been small round shells had now sharpened out at the top as Aiden and Jareth's did… she was truly one of them now.

"Good morning Milady." Aiden said, shocking Tana from her study of her new appearance. "I'll take it that you feel better now… Come downstairs, you have guests waiting for you downstairs."

"How long?" Tana asked.

"Three days, a record yet… I'm sure once your Princess is returned to us she will have that beaten no problem." He joked, moving to take her hand in his. "Come, your guests have been waiting to see you for a while now. It would be horrible manners to make them wait longer."

Tana rolled her eyes at him. "So proper as always…" She muttered and allowed him to take her into her most favored room, the Library. In there was Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus.

"Miss Tana, you're up!" Hoggle said, quite delighted to see that she was okay now.

"Ludo was scared." The large red monster gruffed out, his dopey ears drooped down in his sadness.

Tana smiled at him, she had always liked Ludo, he was like an over grown puppy. "Oh Ludo, I'm sorry." She went over to him and took his paws in her hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Tana is okay?" He asked and when Tana nodded his ears perked back up. "Ludo is happy!"

Still holding Ludo's paw's Tana looked to Hoggle and Didymus. "And how have you two been fairing in my absence, causing lots of trouble for those old pompous idiots?"

"Of course my lady." Didymus replied, sounding as if that was the most obvious thing ever. "Is there anything we can do for you to help bring back Lady Danielle?" That simple question warmed Tana's heart, everyone here was missing her, proof that the council had been wrong in their choice to banish her.

"I'm afraid not sir Didymus but there is something else I need to ask of you, of all of you. Help us with Jareth. We cannot let him dwell on his anger and depression, Princess would be so upset at me if I allowed him to do that."

"Alright, we'll help you Miss Tana." Hoggle responded.

"Good! Now if you will excuse me… I'm hungry!" She smiled and hugged them each before leaving to eat, Aiden following close behind her.

-&-

After her new gained ability Tana had learned that she was also granted with some telekinetic abilities. Of course once Tana had figured this out she basically made the library her hideout, pouring through the books that lined the walls. Learning everything that she could. Aiden was always close by, caring for her when she seemed to have forgotten herself. He was quite impressed with how quickly she was going through them, always keeping the ones that caught her interest close by.

She trained herself in her abilities and felt the depths of her strength. When she remembered to take a break from reading and training, she would spend some quite time with Aiden, telling him all that she was learning and how her fascination with it all never seemed to end. Other times he would take her on a ride through his lands, just to give her some time away from the books. Tana also took the time to go and see Jareth, forcing him from his seclusion and reminding him that Danielle would be upset with him for doing this.

The say the Council was annoyed with Tana and her actions thus far would be an understatement. Every time they attempted to put another barrier, be it the one between the above and underground or some new law to force Jareth to their ways, Tana was there, refuting them and when they attempted to tell her she was wrong, she would shock them by the knowledge she had learned of this place already. How to completely ban Jareth from his Labyrinth could not be permitted, as it was not their place to say. The Laws of the Labyrinth are only governed by the king of the goblins and had been so far long than the council had been around for.

Tana was not the only one causing trouble for them, as requested Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus did what they could by way of halting or slowing the plans that the council set with the help of their aides. It was always a delight for Tana to watch the council's lackeys hobble back home after coming across Ludo and his… friends or Hoggle and Sir Didymus. Whatever they did, it worked wonders to send away the spies sent to keep an eye on the king.

.++.Three Years later.++.

"I know I've gotten stronger in this Aiden but I'm still not strong enough. I need to know more!" Tana suddenly snapped, annoyed that it had taken her this long and still her friend was not among them as she should be. The time hadn't changed Tana much, she still looked to be 18 but by all rights she should be 21 now, the only tell in time was her hair, once short and mused now reached to her shoulder blades, though the colour was still the same; black with green tips. She no longer dressed like the Goth-punk she had when she was younger, mostly because she didn't have access to such style of clothes here. Aiden still looked as handsome as ever, his blood-red hair tied back from his face and his charming smile still in place.

"My Lady, if you so wish, we will go where you can learn more. I, as you do, want Lady Danielle to come home. It saddens me to see my brother in such a state." Aiden commented soothingly, stopping Tana's pacing by standing in front of her and taking her hands in his own. "I have faith in you, I believe that you will learn what you need and you will bring your Princess home." Leaning down Aiden captured her lips in a tender kiss.

Tana sighed, melting under his touch. "Misplaced faith." She couldn't help but mutter when their kiss ended, a cheeky smile spreading across her lips. "Are you sure it's wise for us to leave Jareth unwatched? He hasn't been fairing much better over these last three years. I don't want any harm to come to him, Princess would get angry with me."

"You're forgetting that my little brother is a grown man and he shall be fine if we leave him for but a few months but do not forget you have the aide of Sir's Ludo, Hoggle and Didymus here keeping an eye on him."

"Alright, alright, sorry for my concern." She sighed, waving away whatever he was about to say. "Alright, so we're going to go on a little road trip, I take it to some place that will help me with my telekinesis and help us find a way to break that damn barrier once and for all?" Aiden nodded and she smiled in response. "Excellent! I'll go pack, you let the other's know we're going for an early honeymoon." She joked, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before dashing off.

Aiden smiled as he watched her dash off but the smile left. He had once asked Tana to marry him a year back but she had denied him, telling him she would not marry him until her friend had returned to them. He understood her reasoning for that and he had accepted it, but it still made him ache to think about it. Shaking away these depressing thoughts, Aiden went to go do as Tana had requested of him and informed the others they were going on a trip to help with Tana's studies.

-&-

Lady Night: Yes, this is where I'm leaving it off, you can't know everything that's going to happen on their travel's, that needs to be left as a mystery to add to the thrill of our story. Things will unfold, I promise you but you must leave us reviews if you wish for Danielle to finish this story sooner.

In addition to my last minute comments here, I would like to send out thanks to those of you whom have read our stories thus far and more specifically to those who have reviewed. Well, until next time.

Lady Night aka Tana


	6. But Down in the Underground

Chapter 3B:

But Down in the Underground…

--Two Weeks Later--

Friday, 7:00 PM

The theater was quickly filling up, as hair and make-up artists scrambled to get Danielle ready for the performance. It was the second night of the three night run and Danielle was still very nervous. She had done well, avoiding any big disasters with the waltz and the final scenes.

"Okay Danielle, you're done! Break a leg out there!" one of the make-up artists stated. Danielle smiled, thanked them, and stood, exiting the dressing room and going to take her position backstage. Mr. Bowie was waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. She nodded and fiddled with the belt of the dress absently, fighting her nerves. "You'll be fine. We did this great yesterday. Just relax." She took a deep breath as the lights dimmed down and the music started. At the cue, she hurried onstage.

* * *

Jareth, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus watched the play through a large crystal in Jareth's study. All four were amazed at how well the play had been organized and done. Jareth felt his jealousy roar, however, throughout the whole ballroom scene.

"That was OUR song…" he muttered darkly.

"Of course Your Majesty," Hoggle replied, trying to calm him down. "Yous gots to remember that it is you she fell in love with, not that mortal." Jareth scowled darkly.

"What's the difference?! Look at him. In costume like that, we're completely identical!" he retorted. Hoggle frowned.

"Huh… I never thought I'd see the day the great Goblin King doubted his mortal's love…" Hoggle murmured quietly. THAT shut Jareth up.

Jareth looked out the window and sighed quietly. The moon was almost full… Tomorrow was the night of the Crystal Moon… and his wedding.

"We need a miracle to get out of this one, my love…" he whispered.

* * *

Danielle bowed with the rest of the class as the audience cheered. She was smiling and fighting off tears of relief as someone brought her a second bouquet of roses, bigger than the ones that had been sent the night before. She bowed again and grinned at David, who stood next to her.

"We did it!" she exclaimed happily. He smiled and nodded.

"You did great. From what I saw, you had no troubles with the final scenes this time," he replied as the curtain closed and everyone began to scatter to go change. She smiled guiltily.

"Well… I'm having a few issues, but I'm forcing myself through them," she replied quietly, fishing for the card in the flowers. Opening it, she frowned and crumpled it in her fist.

"Are you coming to the cast party tomorrow?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I think so… but I'm not positive yet. I've got some things to take care of," she replied. He opened his mouth to answer, but Professor Martin hurried over.

"Brilliant, Danielle!" he exclaimed, "Absolutely brilliant! Wonderfully done!" Danielle beamed in pride. "Well done, all of you! Go home and get some rest, and I'll see all of you tomorrow. Don't forget about the cast party tomorrow night at the Riviera Hotel. It's formal, so wear something nice!"

Danielle smiled and headed into her dressing room to change, dropping the roses in the trash on the way.

* * *

Tana and Aiden were galloping through a forest, hurrying back to the Labyrinth. They would have teleported there, but there was some kind of shield blocking them; Keira's doing, no doubt.

They eventually had to stop for the night and Tana immediately went into a trance, returning to her experiment.

Aiden watched over her carefully, praying that his love could pull off a miracle.

* * *

--Saturday, 2:00 pm--

Danielle lounged around her dorm; her roommate was out at another party, relaxing the day away. She wore a simple black tank top and a pair of black sweatpants, and was watching TV. Her pendant began to burn slightly, startling her.

"What the…?" she murmured. She stood and looked in a nearby mirror, seeing that Jareth's symbol was glowing. She hurried to her room and grabbed her crystal, rolling it in her palm.

It glowed and showed Jareth, who was pacing and looking extremely upset. He was looking out the window over the Labyrinth and scowling. His pendant, the mirror to her choker, was glowing as well. She frowned and changed the angle slightly, looking out the window.

Everything was decked out in extreme decorations in varying shades of pink. She looked down into the gardens and saw an altar with thousands of chairs being set up, also done in pink. She gasped.

"No… the wedding!" she whispered. "Keira's marrying him!" Jareth looked up, shock on his face.

'_Danielle…?'_ she heard him say.

* * *

Jareth looked away from the window when he heard her voice.

"Danielle…?" he called, curious and a bit hopeful.

'_Jareth, you can hear me?'_ she asked. Jareth smiled.

"Yes, my love, I can," he replied.

"_What the hell is going on…?" _she stated.

"You've somehow activated another communication spell. I would guess that it would have something to do with the wedding today…" he replied. He looked down and noticed his pendant glowing.

"_Oh gods, the wedding is really today…?"_ she asked quietly.

"It is, my love…" he murmured, his gaze drifting out the window again.

"_Jareth, what are we going to do?"_ she whispered. He sighed quietly.

"I don't know… but you will always have my heart… until the end of time. Never forget that, my love," he stated.

"_Never, my king,"_ she agreed.

* * *

Keira was overseeing the final arrangements for the ceremony when the council arrived. She wore a light pink dress with a copy of the Queen's Crest around her neck. Myrna stood nearby, standing guard. She smiled and curtseyed to greet the cloaked figures.

"Excellent work, Princess Keira," the head councilor praised. She smirked.

"Thank you, Lord Fynn," she replied. "The Goblin Kingdom and the Wild Lands shall be yours come thirteen o' clock tonight." The councilors smirked under their hoods.

"Excellent. And the mortal?" one of them asked.

"She's dead. The Queen's crest is mine…" she replied, an evil smirk on her face.

"Wonderful. We shall retire to our rooms to freshen up until the ceremony. Good day princess," Fynn stated, leading the other councilors into the castle.

Keira smirked and turned back to directing the servants.

* * *

--Sat. 4:30 PM--

Danielle sat in her dressing room, waiting for the hair and make-up teams, clenching the crystal tightly. Time was running out, and her anxiety was beginning to really show. Someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she called, putting the crystal away. An aide poked his head in.

"Miss Danielle," the freshman began. "There are some people here to see you. Should I show them in?" She shrugged.

"I have a little time before hair and make-up get here… sure," she replied.

The aide left, and a few minutes later, the door opened wide and admitted three people.

"Big sister, why wouldn't you invite _us _to your big play?" a young woman sneered. Danielle's breath stopped and her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here…?" she whispered.

The young woman smirked, throwing her long light brown hair over one shoulder. Her blue eyes twinkled with obvious malice.

The older man and woman complimented each other well, the man having dark hair with grey peppered in it and blue eyes, and the woman had the younger girls light hair and Danielle's usual grey-blue eyes. All three of them were richly dressed.

"Daddy, Mother, and I decided to come visit you and see your show. We've missed you _SOOO _much, and you never come home any more!" the girl stated.

"Jennifer…" she hissed, her eyes narrowed. Her younger sister smirked.

Her mother and father talked to her for a few moments, mainly telling her that she'd better come home next holiday or else. She tuned them out until they walked out of her dressing room to find their seats.

"Well, well, well… still dreaming of that goblin?" Jennifer stated quietly, an evil grin on her face.

"What do you care?" she retorted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see my big sister's play…" she replied, acting innocent. Danielle frowned.

"You're full of it," Danielle snapped. "Are you here to try and institutionalize me again?" Jennifer shrugged.

"Nah, that's old. I just felt like coming to see you so I could remind you that no matter what happens, you're MY puppet now. You're never going back," she stated. Danielle glared.

"Get the hell out of my dressing room," she snapped. Jennifer smirked and sat on the couch.

"No," she retorted. "I kind of like it here." Danielle growled angrily.

"What. Do. You. Want?" she demanded. Jennifer smirked.

"To make your life miserable all over again," the younger girl retorted. Danielle scowled angrily.

"Get. Out," she ordered. Jennifer stood.

"Sure. I know you have to get ready… but we'll be looking for you after the show. You see, mom and dad want you at home. That's why they're here. We're pulling you out tomorrow morning," she stated, walking out.

"No…" she whispered, falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands. The hair and make-up teams finally arrived, and she struggled to compose herself.

* * *

Tana and Aiden were pushing their horses to the limit, desperate to return to the Labyrinth in time. Tana had spent almost all day in her trance, frantically working at the hole in the barrier. Aiden had had to tie her to her horse to keep her from falling off. It was quickly getting dark, and they were almost there.

He could only pray that they made it in time.

* * *

Jareth scowled at the guards Keira had stationed to keep out any unwanted guests. Keira hadn't allowed him to see the guest list, so he knew that even Tana and Aiden wouldn't be allowed in.

"Damn her…" he murmured, clenching his fist in fury. "Damn them all…" Sighing, he looked down at his glowing pendant. He'd forced Danielle to cut off the communication spell hours ago, so she would be rested for her play. He didn't want her to ruin it over something only a miracle could change…

He sighed quietly.

* * *

--Sat. 8:30 PM--

Danielle smiled as she said her final lines and began to party as the lights went down. When it went dark, everyone froze as the final song began. Everyone went forward when it was their turn to bow, and at the first climax in the song, David came out and bowed with Danielle. The crowd was on their feet cheering. After that, everyone got together and bowed one last time and the curtain closed. Almost immediately, Danielle turned to David, fear in her eyes.

"You have to get me out of here…" she murmured. His eyes widened.

"Why? What's wrong, Danielle?" he replied, pulling her to the side and away from the other cast members as they began to scatter to go get changed.

"My parents and sister are here…" she whispered, not looking at him. "They want to pull me out of the college and take me home…"

"Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked, confused. "You could see your family more, and take college where you live."

"No, Mr. Bowie, that wouldn't be a good thing," she retorted. "Thanks to my sister, I'm nothing more than another servant in their home, and it's thanks to her that I was nearly institutionalized and returned here when I wanted to stay with… him." His eyes widened in shock.

"Get changed," he ordered. "We'll sneak out the back and go to the cast party." She nodded and hurried off toward her dressing room, telling the aides that she didn't want to see anyone except the director or Mr. Bowie as she went.

* * *

Jennifer was scowling a few minutes later when they tried to get backstage to see Danielle again. She'd left orders to see no one.

"Damn it…" she murmured. "We have to get back there…"

* * *

Danielle, wearing a nice dark red satin dress and heels, snuck out of her dressing room, meeting up with David near the back exit.

"What about my car?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. We need to go before they find the back exit. Come on."

With that, they ran.

* * *

--Saturday 9:00 PM, Underground--

Jareth stood at the end of the aisle wearing a black frock coat with diamonds glittering on it. He also wore black pants, boots, and gloves. His pendant was still glowing faintly, and burning; trying to get him to stop. His wild golden hair had streaks of silver through it, making it shine. His face was emotionless and his eyes were cold.

Next to Jareth stood a priest, and there were hundreds upon hundreds of fae royalty occupying the chairs on the sides, waiting for the wedding to begin. Right at the front sat the Underground Council, hoods drawn up so he couldn't see their faces. There were no goblins or any of Jareth's other subjects there, which saddened him.

The Wedding March began and Keira appeared at the other end of the aisle. It was all Jareth could do not to wince.

Keira's long light brown hair was pulled back in an intricate hairstyle with pink gemstones scattered through it. She wore a hideous dress in dark pink with an empire waist, poofy sleeves, and an extremely poofy skirt. She carried pink roses and walked arm-in-arm with her father, King Vincent.

Jareth felt his pendant burn even hotter as she approached.

* * *

--Same time, Aboveground--

Danielle stood outside the hotel, on a balcony next to the ballroom, tears glittering in her eyes. Her choker began to burn hotter against her and she frowned.

"Jareth…" she whispered softly, pulling the crystal out of her purse. She rolled it carefully and looked into it.

Jareth and Keira stood in front of a priest, who had just begun the ceremony. She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall.

"No…" she murmured, slamming a fist into the railing and ignoring the pain. It did not compare to the pain in her heart.

"Danielle…?" Mr. Bowie called out, surprised to find her outside. It was cold out here. She looked up, surprised, and hurriedly wiped her tears.

"Yes?" she replied, hating how wimpy her voice sounded. Stepping closer, he looked at the crystal, amazed to see the figures inside.

"It really works…" he murmured. "Amazing… but aren't wedding gowns supposed to be white?" Danielle smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yes, but this chick is obviously obsessed with pink," she replied. She sighed, leaning against the railing and sighing quietly. With that, she caved and began explaining her story. "It was a dark and stormy night and my friend Tana was staying over with me…"

He sighed and leaned next to her, unable to say anything. He could only imagine the pain she was going through.

* * *

--9:10 pm Underground--

Tana suddenly snapped out of her trance, sitting upright on her horse and untying her hands. She smirked.

"Keep going Aiden!" she called out, tossing her reins to him. "I'll be back!"

With that, she disappeared in a flash of green glitter.

* * *

--9:30 pm Aboveground--

Danielle sighed quietly, unable to watch anymore.

"I can't do this…" she murmured, setting the crystal down. "I can't watch him sign away his life to that money grubbing bitch…"

"Which is something I find interesting, seeing as you'll be coming with us now," a cruel voice stated. Carius stood there, with Jennifer, and her parents. The two of them turned, and Danielle, though in a dress, went immediately into a defensive stance.

"I don't think so," she snapped back. Mr. Bowie frowned, but said nothing. He didn't want to get in the middle of this…

With a small puff of green glitter, a young woman appeared.

"Tana…?" Danielle murmured. The woman, garbed in black and green, turned around and smirked.

"Heyo Princess! Ready to go kick some pink princess ass?" she asked, a grin on her face. Danielle smiled, then frowned and faced the group before them.

"Sure thing… but we've got some beef to deal with here first…" Danielle murmured. Tana turned and her eyes widened.

"Oh bloody hell…" she muttered. With a wave of her hand, a soft green crystal appeared. "I don't have time for this…" With that she threw it down, and with a bright flash that left everyone blinking, they vanished.

"What… were we doing here?" Jennifer asked. Her parents looked flat out confused. Carius frowned and stormed out, and Mr. Bowie smiled, looking at a small, clear crystal in his hand.

"Good bye, Danielle…" he murmured. "I hope you get your happy ending this time…"

* * *

Jareth felt the burning continue to increase as he slipped his ring on Keira's finger. She grinned triumphantly at him as the priest directed him to say his vows.

* * *

Danielle and Tana reappeared just as Aiden rode up to the gates of the Labyrinth, which were open. Tana stumbled, barely able to stand on her feet after that overuse of magic. Danielle wrapped an arm around her, helping her to stay on her feet.

Danielle wore a dark red poet's shirt with a black corset over the top of it. Her pants were black, and she wore her old calf high combat boots. Her katana and dagger rested comfortably on her hips, and her hair was loosely pulled back with a red ribbon.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Lady Danielle," Aiden greeted, bowing in his saddle. Danielle nodded a greeting and helped Tana climb on behind him.

"You as well, Lord Aiden. However," she replied, "if you don't mind, I have a wedding to crash. Sir Didymus, Ambrosious, I need you."

The little fox knight and his steed appeared before her.

"Milady, it is wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed. She smiled briefly, and then turned her gaze toward the Labyrinth.

"Sir Didymus, you are the fastest ally I can call," she began, climbing onto Tana's horse. "Use all your speed, and guide me down the fastest path to the castle. His majesty needs me."

The small knight bowed, mounted his steed, and charged into the Labyrinth, the others right behind him.

* * *

Jareth fought the urge to sigh as Keira droned on and on with her vow. He was tuning her out, but still sorely tempted to send her to the Bog. He resisted the temptation, knowing it would only make things worse. He didn't notice how the burning against his chest was slowly fading away as Danielle and the others rushed through the Labyrinth.

His gaze shifted up to the stars, and he sighed inwardly.

'I'm so sorry, my love…' he thought bitterly.

* * *

Danielle and the others had reached the gates of the Goblin City, in record time, where she summoned Ludo to help her open them.

"Danni back!" he'd exclaimed happily. She spurred her horse onward, dashing through the city with the others on her heels, but reined up short at the steps leading into the castle, causing the horse to rear up. However, Danielle, being born and raised in Texas, was used to riding a horse and did not fall.

There were stern looking guards standing before the doors… and they weren't goblins.

"We'll take them out," Aiden said, climbing down and helping Tana. "Once they're down, run for it. You have to stop the wedding." Danielle nodded and watched as the two lovers rushed forward and attacked them. As they fought and grappled, Danielle leapt from her horse and sprinted up the stairs, Didymus at her side. Together, they charged into the castle.

"Through the pledge of vow and ring have these two joined their hearts as one," the priest stated, thankful that Keira had FINALLY shut up.

'Please,' Jareth thought sarcastically. 'He must be blind to not be able to see I would rather die than marry this twit…'

"However, if anyone in this congregation has an objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jareth held his breath, praying to all the gods he knew, and some general prayers for the ones he didn't, for a miracle.


	7. I'll Be There For You

**Chapter 4:**

**I'll Be There for You…**

"If no one has any objections…" the priest began. Keira smirked triumphantly.

"WAIT!" shouted a voice from the back. "I object vehemently to this union!"

Everyone spun around and there was Danielle, red faced and gasping for air at the end of the aisle, her choker glowing softly. Keira gasped in shock.

"You!?" she demanded, her hand grasping her necklace. "I killed you!" Danielle smirked and made her way toward the end of the aisle, and the three gathered there.

"First rule of assassination, _princess_," she sneered. "You should always make sure your target is dead."

"On what grounds do you base your objection on, Lady…?" inquired the priest, leaving her to fill in her name.

"Danielle," she replied. This caused a ripple to spread through the gathered nobility as they began whispering. "And my objections are based on the fact that His Majesty has absolutely no desire to marry this… twit." The priest turned to look at the very relieved king standing before him.

"Is this true, King Jareth?" he asked quietly. Jareth nodded.

"Very true. Princess Keira is not my chosen queen, and wears an imitation of my crest," he replied, removing Keira's ring and handing it to the priest. He turned toward Danielle, who knelt before him, head bowed.

"Lady Danielle," he stated formally. "You have my gratitude for your impeccable timing. However, you should never kneel in my presence, for you are my equal in every way." With that, he helped her to her feet.

"Stop!" Keira snapped angrily. "I challenge this mortal wench to Jierna Tal!" This caused another stir in the crowd as Tana, Aiden, and the others appeared in the doorway. The Council rose to their feet.

"_The challenge has been issued,"_ a young female voice stated.

"_What is your answer, Mortal?"_ an elderly female voice demanded. Danielle looked up at Jareth, confused and he grasped her hands tightly.

"It is a battle to the death, love…" he whispered, worry apparent in his eyes. "The winner shall become my queen…" Danielle nodded with determination in her eyes.

"I accept your challenge, _princess_," she snarled. "You've pissed me off way too much."

"_Do the parents and kingdom of Princess Keira accept this?"_ an elderly male voice: The High Councilor, asked. King Vincent stood.

"We accept, and will accept no matter the outcome," he replied.

"_Do the guardians of Lady Danielle accept this?"_ the High Councilor asked.

"We accept," Tana replied, walking down the aisle. "Kick some princess ass, Danni."

"_Lady Danielle,"_ a young male voice stated, _"As the challenged, you may choose the mode of combat."_

Danielle considered the strengths and weaknesses to every weapon she had mastered and looked Keira over critically. Finally she nodded.

"Swords," she answered. "I choose swords. The council nodded.

"_There will be a half an hour given to the combatants to prepare. We thank you for your patience,"_ the High Councilor finished. Keira glared and moved to speak to her parents. Danielle smirked.

"From unwanted wedding to a bloody battle to the death," she stated a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "At least I know this place hasn't changed a bit." Jareth laughed, for the first time in ages, and embraced her tightly.

"Gods, how I've missed you…" he murmured into her hair. Danielle held him just as tightly and smiled.

"I'm here now," she replied, "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm not leaving ever again." He smiled and pulled away slightly.

"Come. Let us get away from all this pink," he said. Jareth took her hand and led her out of the courtyard, the others following behind.

* * *

He led them all to his study.

"Jareth," Danielle began, "what are the rules of this Jierna Tal thing? What can I expect from Keira?" She sat down in the chair in front of his desk, beginning to feel a bit of nerves. Jareth stood in front of her, leaning against his desk casually.

"Jierna Tal is an ancient custom not often called upon to settle disputes between kingdoms. No magic is allowed, only physical combat. The contestants fight to the death." He explained.

"As for Keira," Tana added from her place next to Aiden, "She doesn't look it, but she's a pretty decent fencer… but she's totally hopeless at hand to hand combat. So, disarm her and you've got it in the bag."

"The victor has the option of sparing their opponent's life, but I would not expect any mercy from Keira if things go bad," Aiden commented.

"Whatever you do, my lady," Didymus said, "please don't underestimate the princess. She will surely try something foul."

The group continued their lecture, informing her of what to watch out for. At five minutes until the challenge, everyone except for Danielle and Jareth left to go to their seats.

"Danielle…" he whispered, pulling her into his arms. Danielle sighed in contentment and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

'_At last you have returned to us, Goblin Queen.'_

"Labyrinth," Jareth sighed, "You have the worst timing." The little boy personification of the great maze laughed quietly.

'_I must speak to the queen. Alone,'_ it said. Jareth immediately became suspicious but Danielle smiled a reassurance at him and knelt before the figure.

"I am no queen, Labyrinth," she said quietly. "But if it is that important, I will listen." Jareth nodded and stepped out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him.

The Labyrinth told her many things, and when Jareth came back inside, she was incredibly pale.

"Labyrinth, what have you told her!?" he demanded, pulling her into his arms and attempting to calm her down.

'_I have only told her of things to come and her role in it all.'_

A clock began to chime ten… the start of the challenge. Jareth glared at the Labyrinth, and then dropped a crystal, teleporting to the arena with Danielle.

* * *

Danielle appeared in the arena, amidst many cheers from Jareth's subjects and the fae who couldn't stand Keira. Jareth appeared in the High Box wearing a black poet's shirt, pants, boots, and gloves. He also wore a dark leather vest and a midnight blue cape.

Danielle looked down at herself. She wore her usual clothes, with her katana in her hand. She pulled it out of the scabbard and threw the sheath aside. She smirked, feeling the comfortable and familiar weight of the weapon in her hand, whirling it in an elaborate salute to Jareth, who nodded regally.

Keira appeared then, with cheers from the remainder of the crowd, and boos from Danielle's supporters. She wore an outfit similar to Danielle's, with a vest instead of a corset, in varying shades of pink. She carried a naked rapier, saluting Jareth as well and then blowing him a kiss; which only pissed off Danielle more.

Jareth stood, calling the crowd to silence; his usual mask back on his face, as he recited the rules of the challenge and a prayer for a just and fair victory. Tana and Aiden, garbed in clothes befitting their noble status, sat on Jareth's right while Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus sat on his left. Anxiety was written on all of their faces. Jareth didn't show it, but he was nervous too…

The Council sat in their box on the opposite side of the arena, watching imperiously. The hadn't counted on Danielle finding her way back into the Underground, but this challenge worked just as well, they supposed.

"Let the challenge begin!" Jareth called, sitting down again. The crowd roared as Danielle and Keira circled each other warily. While watching the princess, Danielle mentally began going over what she knew about fencing and fighting with a rapier.

'Let's see…' she thought. 'Rapiers focus on speed and the JAB!' She jumped away as Keira lunged at her. 'There's not much power in them, since it's such a light blade and requires speed to make critical hits… and all movement comes from the wrist…'

Danielle charged, meeting Keira's blade solidly and testing the princess' strength and defenses. Keira broke the lock and moved away, dodging Danielle's counter-attack. Danielle followed, pressing the attack, finally wounding her with a deep gash in her left arm. The princess cried out and moved away.

"First blood goes to me, princess," Danielle stated. Keira winced and glared at her angrily.

"You've done your homework mortal," she snapped in reply. "You're using a sword of part iron…" With that, she launched herself back into the fray. Their blades met in a flurry of sparks many times.

Eventually, and after many wounds on both sides, Danielle finally twisted her blade around Keira's and disarmed her, catching the flying blade by the hilt with her free hand. She put both blades at Keira's throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you…" Danielle demanded with anger in her eyes. Keira's eyes widened in fear.

"I…I don't know…" she replied quietly. Danielle growled angrily.

"Damn my good conscience…" she murmured. She turned away and moved toward the box Jareth sat in.

"I choose to spare her life!" she called out. The crowd cheered as she moved to exit the arena.

"Danielle, LOOK OUT!" Tana screamed suddenly. She turned and was stabbed in the side by Keira, who had pulled a dagger out of her boot.

"Ugh!" Danielle cried out in pain. "You damn bitch! I spare your life and this is how you repay me!?" With that, she lunged forward, stabbing Keira in the chest with her own rapier and decapitating her with a backswing of her katana. She dropped the rapier and put a hand to her wound.

"Ugh…" she groaned. Her vision began to dim, and she hit her knees, dropping her katana.

"Danielle!" Jareth exclaimed, appearing at her side and catching her before she fell. Danielle was extremely pale and blood was beginning to drip between her fingers and onto his clothes.

"Jareth…" she whispered before passing out in his arms. Tana and a healer clad in gray robes appeared next.

"We must get Her Majesty to a room. I cannot treat her here," he stated. He was an older man, with silver hair and wise blue eyes set in a kind, but wrinkled, face. Together, the three of them teleported out of the arena.

* * *

Jareth took them to his personal bedchamber and set his precious burden on his bed. He wanted to stay, but the healer, named Airek, quickly shooed both him and Tana out of the room so he could work his healing magic.

Jareth quickly took to pacing the hallway, kicking aside any goblins not summoned by Airek. Tana leaned against the wall watching the door, resting her eyes quietly.

"How can you be so calm!?" Jareth asked, frustrated.

"I'm not," she replied, not opening her eyes. "I'm just as worried as you are. I just don't show it as much. I know that the princess will be fine. She's tougher than to let a little stab wound get to her."

Just then, Aiden, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus came around the corner, looking worried.

"How is the little lady?" Hoggle asked quietly. Jareth stopped pacing and sighed quietly, looking at the door.

"We don't know. The Healer has been there almost an hour already…." He murmured.

"Your Majesty!" Airek called out through the door. "Come quickly!" Jareth hurried into the room, leaving the others to exchange worried glances.

* * *

Airek looked up from his increasingly pale patient, worry on his face.

"I'm losing her, Your Majesty. I need you to keep her soul from leaving her body… It's risky, but I'm out of options. I'll lose her if you don't." Jareth nodded and sat next to Danielle on the bed. He focused his magic on her and soon fell unconscious.

* * *

Jareth looked around, seeing a desolate plain with only dried and cracked dirt and dead trees. This was Danielle's subconscious…?

"Danielle!?" he called, beginning to walk in a random direction. His boots made a quiet clicking sound on the hard packed earth.

He soon saw a hunched over figure, dressed in rags, sitting on the ground hugging her knees. She was dirty, her hair matted and tangled, and she gently rocked back and forth, staring off into nothingness with lifeless blue-grey eyes.

"Danielle…?" he whispered, kneeling next to her. She didn't look at him.

"My special place… all gone," she murmured continuing to rock back and forth. "So much pain… don't wanna wake up anymore…"

"What happened to your special place?" he asked, moving a bit of tangled hair out of her eyes.

"All the pain… the pain killed it. Three long years of pain… killed it bit by bit…" she whispered.

"We can fix it. I'm here now. We can fix it when you wake up," he stated. She shook her head.

"Too much pain. Don't wanna wake up anymore…" she replied.

"What about all the good things?" he asked her, "All the friends waiting for you?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Friends…?" she asked quietly. Jareth nodded.

"Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus are waiting. They want to make up for the time they missed." Jareth thought he saw something in her eyes just then, but he couldn't place it before it faded. "Aiden is there too, waiting with Tana. Tana is going to cry if you don't wake up. She's missed you."

A slight smile came to Danielle's face.

"Tana said that she doesn't cry… that fibber," she whispered. He smiled at her.

"I'm there too, right by your side. I want to show you everything you missed the last time you were here," he finished.

"Really? There's no more pain?" she whispered. She was so childlike; it almost brought tears to his eyes. He shook his head.

"There will still be pain, my dear. That's just a part of life. However, this time, I'll be there to help take it away."

"You promise…?" she asked. He nodded. She smiled and opened her left hand. In her palm rested a large glowing acorn.

"This is all that's left of my special place. If I plant this… my special place will come back," she explained. "Can you help me?"

Jareth smiled and helped her dig a hole in the ground and bury the acorn. Almost immediately, everything began to grow and flourish again, becoming a land of great beauty. Danielle suddenly wore a beautiful white dress and slippers, with a gold circlet on her head and her chocolate hair flowing freely down her back.

"Thank you, Jareth," she whispered, gently caressing his cheek with a slightly glowing hand. "The big me picked well when she chose you. You can wake up now," the child-like Danielle stated as the light began to blind him. "Please take care of us…"

Everything went white, and then faded to black.

* * *

Jareth gasped as he suddenly jerked into consciousness. The others looked up from what they were doing and hurried over to the bed. Danielle slept on at his side.

"Are you alright Jareth?" Aiden asked. He nodded and looked outside.

"How long was I out?" he muttered.

"About four hours. You had us worried," Tana answered.

"How's Danielle?" he asked, gently brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Airek said that she would be fine in a few days. He said she should wake up soon, and put her on bed rest," she replied easily, "Which will NOT be fun." Jareth sighed in relief.

"Unfortunately, the Council is demanding to speak with the both of you as soon as you're both awake. They're not happy," Aiden stated.

"When are they ever?" Jareth retorted bitterly. Everyone laughed.

"All of the visiting nobility have returned to their domains, my liege. Princess Keira's body has been returned to her family. However, no one can find any trace of Lady Danielle's blade. It seems to have disappeared," Didymus reported.

"What?" Tana asked. "That thing is her most prized possession! You've got to find it!"

"We'll do our best, my lady," he replied, hurrying out of the room.

A bit later, Danielle groaned quietly and opened her eyes. She looked around, blinking to try and focus.

"J- Jareth…?" she whispered. She tried to sit up and cried out in pain.

"Lie still Danielle. You're not fully recovered yet, love," Jareth said, gently pushing her back down. Tana sat on the edge of the bed.

"You sure put yourself in a fix this time, Princess," she stated with a laugh. "I swear, do you go LOOKING for trouble?" Danielle frowned.

"I should have known better," she muttered angrily. "My teachers would have been ashamed of me for turning my back on her."

"Nah, you did good," Hoggle stated. "You did whatcha had ta do."

"Danni okay now?" Ludo asked. Danielle smiled up at her friends and nodded.

"Yes Ludo, I'm a good as can be expected," she answered. "I just never want to see the color pink again." Tana laughed, ruffling the younger girl's hair, to Danielle's dismay.

"Man, I've missed you Princess…" Tana said. "It's been way too long."

"You know, Kitana, I've always wondered: Why do you call Lady Danielle 'princess '?" Aiden asked with a smile. Danielle and Tana grinned, glancing at each other.

"Well… it was over seven or eight years ago when Danielle and I first met online. We spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other. Eventually, she joined me on a chat room/ message board website, met all of my friends, and was officially adopted as my younger sister. One of our friends gave her the nickname… and it just kind of stuck," Tana explained. Danielle sighed.

"Good times… good times…" she murmured.

Suddenly there came a forceful knocking on the door. Danielle frowned and looked up at Jareth, who was lounging on the bed next to her and holding her hand.

"This had better be good…" he muttered darkly. Tana got up and opened the door, immediately launching into a tirade at the people on the other side.

"How dare you come barging in here while my lady recovers!" she snapped. She was blasted out of the way and slammed into a wall. Aiden immediately moved to check on her.

"We shall do as we please, half-ling," an elderly female voice snapped. The Council walked in, hoods drawn up.

"What do you want?" Jareth demanded. He was mad. No more nice Goblin King.

"We want the mortal. She is to be punished for stealing the Queen's Crest from the Underground and disobeying her sentence of banishment," the High Councilor retorted.

"This _mortal _is my chosen. I gave her the crest, and she was never meant to be banished in the first place! You cannot have her," Jareth replied.

"The mortal will come with us or we will take her by force!" the young female voice demanded. Jareth smirked and raised a crystal, glowing with energy. The others raised their chosen weapons as well, ready to defend their precious friend.

"I would like to see you try," Jareth stated easily.

"We shall not forget this Goblin King. The Dark Prophesy WILL come to pass. Prepare to feel the might of this Council…" the young man stated as the council vanished. Danielle looked up at Jareth, worried.

"Well, that's it then. We must prepare for war. Aiden, contact our allies and request their aid. Kitana, you and Ludo begin the civilian evacuation into the tunnels. Hoggle, rally the armies and hand out the equipment. Ithar," he said, looking at the dark shadow in the corner, "get Myrna and gather a scouting team."

Everyone nodded and hurried out to follow their orders.

"Danielle," he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. "You stay here and rest. I don't want you hurt any more than you already are, love."

"Hell no, Jareth," she retorted. "I can fight too! I'm not letting you go to war over me if I don't have a say in it." Jareth frowned at her, concerned.

"No, my love," he whispered. "Your wounds are still too serious. I'm not going to risk losing you again. Stay here." When she began to protest, he called up a crystal and used it to place her into an enchanted sleep. "I'm sorry love, but it's for the best. Please stay safe," he whispered, kissing her softly. He stood and left the room without looking back, calling for Tana and Aiden to guard it when their tasks were complete.

* * *

Carius looked up from his books, an evil smirk on his face. He could sense it… a weakening in the barrier that kept him out of his rightful kingdom. The prophesy was coming to pass…

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

The Council appeared in a room deep underground. The High Councilor angrily lowered his hood, revealing long white hair and angry mismatched eyes of brown and blue.

"Damn that mortal wench!" he roared angrily.

"Calm yourself, my lord," the elderly female voice stated. "The prophesy will be fulfilled, and YOU will rule the Underground and the Aboveground."

"We will simply summon the dark army now. It does not change the plan very much; we will kill the mortal when we take control of the Goblin Kingdom. She is injured and unable to fight," the young man added.

"We should have done this in the first place!" the young woman finished. "Instead of bothering with that twit of a princess, we should have killed the mortal when we had the chance. Although the wench did prove useful in getting rid of that pink obsessed imbecile…"

"Then we are in agreement. We will summon the Dark Army and prepare to attack the Labyrinth," the High Councilor said. The other three bowed their heads and moved into position, beginning to chant.

* * *

Danielle cried out as she woke up, her head pounding. She quickly got out of bed and hurried to the window, wincing at the pain in her side. She wore a light cotton nightgown that went to her feet. She stepped onto the balcony, seeing the sky beginning to lighten as dawn approached.

"Princess, are you alright!?" Tana asked hurrying in. She saw Danielle on the balcony and frowned. "You shouldn't be out of bed." She stepped outside as Danielle turned to face her, pain clearly written on her face.

"Someone is summoning powerful dark magic," she whispered. "It hurts…"

"What hurts, your wounds?" Tana asked worried. Danielle shook her head.

"They do still ache, but otherwise they're fine. The power of this dark magic hurts. My brain feels like it's going through a meat grinder," she whispered.

"I can feel it, but it's not hurting me. Why are you so sensitive… and how can you even sense it? You haven't become fae yet," Tana asked, confused. Danielle turned away as the Labyrinth appeared.

'_She is still mortal, Guardian. She is connected to me, and what I feel, she feels,'_ it explained simply. Tana's jaw dropped.

"How did this happen!? And why didn't you tell us!?" she exclaimed.

"I just found out myself! I didn't get the chance to," Danielle replied. "The Labyrinth connected me to it right before I left, so I would always be connected to both worlds. I could come and go as I pleased… until the Council put up that barrier. I only found out right before the Challenge."

'_That was the prize she earned upon her victory. That is how she still remained connected to this place, even after her powers were sealed.'_

"Labyrinth," Danielle began, looking back over the land. "What is summoning such powerful magic?"

'_It is the Council summoning the Dark Army of Hell: hundreds of thousands of undead soldiers of wars long past. The army of the Dark King.' _Danielle frowned in worry.

"Undead?" Tana asked. "You mean like zombies and ghouls and stuff?"

'_Yes.'_

"Jareth doesn't know how to fight those things…" Danielle murmured eyes full of worry.

"Princess?" Tana asked curiously.

"That settles it. Jareth can't fight these things alone. Orders or no orders, I'm going out there."

'_You will fight, Lady Keeper?'_ Danielle nodded, looking at the landscape in determination.

"Tana, I need you to go back to my old house Aboveground. I left the stash in my room. I need you to get all of it," Danielle ordered. Tana nodded and disappeared. "If I take out the Council, will the army be stopped?"

'_Not until you defeat the Dark King.' _

"Alright then, I need you to arm me if the lightest, but strongest armor you can," Danielle stated. Danielle glowed, and her clothes changed into an outfit identical to the one from her last battle. However, there was extremely fine chain mail sewn inside of it to guard her.

'_His Majesty will not like this, my lady. You are still gravely injured, and even with my connection to you, I can only protect you while you are within the maze,' _the labyrinth stated. She sighed quietly.

"I know… but I can't watch him get killed when I could prevent it."

Tana reappeared, practically glowing in delight, with a large bag in her arms.

"I got as much as I could carry," she replied setting it down. She opened it and began handing Danielle the weapons she'd want.

"Here are your twin nine millimeters and your machine gun too," she said. Danielle belted on the twin pistols on her thighs and the machine gun went across her back. Tana took a double barreled shotgun and a .35 pistol, as well as her Sais.

"Tana, where's my sword?" Danielle asked, looking around. Tana frowned.

"No one's seen it since you passed out at the arena. I did bring your long sword, but I couldn't find the katana." She nodded and strapped it into place, along with her dagger. Tana handed over a large pouch of ammo too.

"Okay, I think we're ready…" Danielle stated. Tana nodded and stood.

'_My lady, please be careful. His majesty cannot survive if he loses you again.'_

"Don't worry. We'll take care of this little matter and be back soon. Watch out for Jareth for me," she replied. The Labyrinth bowed to her and faded. Danielle smirked and together, the two friends left the castle.

--- Author's Notes ---

Lady Day: Holy hell, I can't believe I finally finished this chapter!!! -Dodges flying objects- I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! -Pouts-

Lady Night: I apologize for not pestering the princess into writing her story faster. Please forgive us in our lazy-ness... -;

Lady Day: See, it's all Night's fault!

Lady Night: Oiya! Is not!

Lady Day: Is too! You have to remind me a lot!!!

Lady Night: It would be hella easier if you were on more often. :P

Lady Day: ... Umm... heh heh... oops?

Lady Night: LoL! Victory is mine... and such sweet Victory it is... Oh hey. Please, help me remind the princess to write and REVIEW! She'll thank you for it!

Lady Day: -raises eyebrow- I will?

Lady Night: You'd better!

Lady Day: Eep!!! –Hides behind Jareth-

Jareth: Don't bring me into this, love. However, we WOULD appreciate the reminders to write, so review before I send you all to the Bog!


	8. Through Dangers Untold

Author's Notes:

**Lady Day: **Oh dear god, please don't kill me!!! I swear, I ment to post this ages ago! Unfortunately, life has been getting in the way of all of my writing, and I'm sorry that what few reviewers I have left have had to wait so long. You may proceed to torture me. However, I find myself presented with a conundrum. I've recently gotten married and with my moving and everything else, I've lost track of Tana! If any of you actually know how to reach her quickly, PLEASE tell me! It's no fun doing this without her smartass comments to spur me on... -pout-

**

* * *

****Chapter 5a: **

**Through Dangers Untold…**

Danielle and Tana paused before the gates of the Goblin City, looking at the beginning of the Labyrinth.

"Danielle," Tana started suddenly, "do we really have to do this? You're still injured, and Jareth would have my head if you got hurt even more…"

"I do," Danielle replied. "I have to finish this. You can go back if you want… help Aiden protect the people."

"Hell no princess. With the way you've been getting into trouble, you're going to need me!" she replied. "Besides, I promised you the day we adopted each other as sisters that I would protect you." Danielle smiled gratefully and opened the gates.

"Here we go! Stay sharp!" she ordered.

* * *

Jareth sat atop his black warhorse, hair and cape blowing in the wind. A large army of goblins, fairies, dwarves, elves, unicorns, and many other powerful magical creatures gathered and prepared not far behind him. He knew that something big was going on, being able to sense the dark magic as well.

A few griffins landed before him, heads bowed.

"Your Majesty," the leader said. "The enemy approaches… it is an army of undead warriors. The Council has brought the dark prophecy to life! They've summoned the dark armies!"

"Calm down Arlin," Jareth stated, "I need you to stay level-headed. Get back in the air and let me know of their march." The griffins bowed again and took off. Jareth frowned. "How can we kill something already dead…?" he murmured.

Ithar appeared with Myrna at his side.

"My Lord, the Council has hidden in the old tunnels of Midnight Mountain," Ithar reported. "It is heavily guarded. Getting any kind of strike force inside will not be easy."

"Midnight Mountain…?" Jareth asked. "Why would they trap themselves there? There is no other exit from those caves…"

"There is an old legend among our people, My Lord," Myrna answered. "They say that there is a temple dedicated to the dark magics hidden in that mountain. It is there that the keys to remove the seal of Oberon reside. They're probably attempting to bring back the Dark King of the Unseelie Courts."

"The Labyrinth was right…" he murmured to himself. When the two looked at him questioningly, he raised his head and nodded.

"I want you to pull back for now, and get a strike team ready. We need to get into that mountain," he ordered.

"Yes Milord," they answered bowing.

* * *

Danielle frowned as they spurred their horses through the Labyrinth, the maze giving them the easiest path the horses could handle.

'_This isn't right… There's something wrong with all of this…' _she thought to herself, ignoring the pain in her side as she rode. _'But what are we missing? And why am I so important in all of this? The Labyrinth mentioned what was about to happen, and what I had to do… but it was still hiding something from me...' _

"Almost there, Princess!" Tana called. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected, Tana!" she called back. "But this isn't going to be easy. Be ready for anything!"

Tana nodded and they rode on.

* * *

Jareth frowned as he waited at the top of the hill overlooking his kingdom. He could see them now, as his commanders and generals watched from behind, swarming like a wave, desperate to destroy his kingdom and to murder the one who laid asleep within it's walls. His eyes glared at the approaching army in fury.

He sensed someone behind him, though he did not turn.

"My King…" Aiden greeted. Jareth's head turned, to look back at his brother.

"You're supposed to be guarding Danielle with Tana," Jareth stated emotionlessly. His anger at being disobeyed burned in his eyes.

"I know this, My Lord, but when I returned to the castle upon completing my tasks, Both my Lady and Lady Danielle were gone. Thunderstrike and Crystali were missing from the stables," Aiden murmured.

"What?!" Jareth demanded, turning his horse to face his brother fully. "I told you both to make sure she stayed in the castle! She is the most protected there!"

"I will not sit by like a helpless damsel when your entire kingdom is going to war over me, Jareth," Danielle's voice called out. The gathered troops parted as Danielle, riding a beautiful palomino mare, rode forward. "I will fight."

"Danielle," Jareth growled unhappily. "You are still injured, and cannot wage a war in your state! You are still mortal…"

"Yes. I am mortal, Jareth… but I will still fight," she retorted, stopping Crystali in front of her king. "I may be mortal, but I am not helpless."

His eyes burned in fury at her.

"Jareth… I have to do this. I have to stop this before the cost becomes too high to pay. The Labyrinth chose me… and I intend to make good on my promise," she murmured.

"What promise?" he asked. "What promise could you have made that would force you to leave the castle and fight a war that you had no stake in? How could you ask me to let you do this, knowing I may never see you again?" She smiled sadly.

"I promised the Labyrinth the same thing you did, my love. I am a warrior first, and a woman second. I swore to protect the people who look up to us. I promised to protect those who could not protect themselves… and I promised the Labyrinth that I would kick this Dark King's ass," she answered. He sighed softly at her and reached out to take her hand.

"You're too stubborn, as usual," he murmured softly.

"I wouldn't have defeated you otherwise, Love," she replied. He sighed quietly, then nodded.

"Alright, Danielle, Alright. I know how you are once you've made up your mind…" he murmured. "You'll join Ithar and Myrna as their squad infiltrates the mountain." Danielle and Tana nodded. Tana moved her horse over to Aiden to give the two a moment to themselves.

"Come back to me…" he whispered to her, his hand cupping her cheek. Her eyes closed and she nuzzled into his hand, taking comfort from his presence.

"Always, Jareth. I will always come back to you," she murmured back. "Stay safe… don't get yourself killed." He nodded.

"I'll be careful," he answered. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Jareth…" she whispered quietly, pulling away.

Soon, Jareth had summoned Myrna, Ithar, and two other elven assassins: twins with white-blonde hair and green eyes that wore identical black bodysuits and masks. The elder sibling was a boy called Tarin and the younger a girl called Talim.

"Ithar, Myrna, I'm giving you a special mission," Jareth stated.

"You have but to ask, My Lord," Myrna replied as all four elves bowed.

"I am glad you have such confidence. I am sending the four of you with Lady Danielle and Lady Tana. You will infiltrate Midnight Mountain and kill the Council members before they break the seal of Oberon and free the Dark King. If the seal is broken, you will support Lady Danielle as she battles the Dark King herself," he ordered.

"But My Lord, it is said that the Unseelie King was unmatched in the arts of battle and magic save for King Oberon himself. How will Lady Danielle, being a mortal, fight him alone?" Talim asked, confused.

"It has been prophesied that it will be Danielle that kills him. She will find a way," he answered.

"I have faith in Lady Danielle. She will accomplish her mission. We will guide her and guard her," Ithar stated.

"Good. If either of them are killed, your lives are forfeit. Do not fail me," he finished. The elves bowed to him and hurried to mount their horses.

Jareth smiled sadly at the girls, and then turned his horse away to command his troops, unable to bring himself to watch them leave. Danielle watched him go as the others rode up around her and wiped away a tear.

"Let's go," she ordered.

Galloping to the top of the hill, the girls got their first glimpse of the Dark Armies: Multitudes of zombies wearing rusted armor and carrying rusted weapons marched toward the Labyrinth, intent on it's destruction. Danielle scowled angrily at the enemy and looked back at Jareth and his commanders.

"Kill them by taking off the head!" she called back, charging down the hill.

Jareth turned back and watched as his mortal and her guardians charged down the hill. Looking up at the heavens, he sent a prayer to any gods that would listen for her safety. He smirked as he thought about what she'd said, and turned back to his commanders to finalize the battle plans.

* * *

Danielle and the others rode for the mountain. The enemy army roared as they approached and Danielle scowled, bringing her machine gun around it's strap.

"Ithar, Tana and I have limited ammo," she called out. "So, you have to get us to that mountain as fast as possible!" The elf nodded.

"Yes, My Lady!" Ithar replied. With that, the six of them plunged into the midst of the army, guns blazing and spells flying.

* * *

Carius smirked as he sat in his single dorm room. He had candles lit around the room, and wore a black poet's shirt and breeches. His black hair shone in the faint light and his blue eyes glowed faintly.

"Yes…" he whispered, watching a black crystal. "Swarm them, kill them… make her WISH she'd chosen me…"

He laughed evilly.

* * *

They had been fighting through for almost an hour… both girls having run out of ammo and resorting to their close range weapons. Everyone had some kind of injury, though minor, and they were all tired.

"We're not going to make it!" Tana called out, desperately stabbing a zombie through the eye with her sais.

"Hang in there, Tana! We're almost out!" Danielle replied, taking out two with sword and dagger.

Ithar and the others had been surprised at the girls' weapons, but once they had run out of ammo, they had begun using their magic to blast away any of the undead that came too close. Finally, Myrna managed to conjure up a large blast of fire and torched a path for them to ride through, eventually coming to a halt outside the mountain. Once they were out of their midst, the armies ignored them and continued their march toward the Labyrinth.

"Odd…" Danielle murmured softly, watching. Tana nodded.

"The undead are easy to manipulate, but they can only handle a certain amount of information. Their orders are to attack the Labyrinth. They only attacked us because we were in their way," she answered.

"_Impressive," _a young male voice stated. _"This is a bold move from you, __**Mortal.**__"_

"Did you honestly think I'd let you attack the Labyrinth with no repercussions?" Danielle snapped. "Come out now."

A black cloaked figure stepped out of the cave entrance, and Danielle could feel eyes on her.

"Who are you?" Tana demanded.

"I am Jadeus of the Northern Fires: Forgotten prince of the Northern Kingdoms. I have come for your life, Little Mortal." With that, he threw off his robes, revealing a young fae a couple of inches taller than Tana with long bright red and orange hair and haunted golden eyes. He was leanly muscled and wore a red poet's shirt and breeches. His boots and gloves were a light brown leather, and a fireball glowed in his hand.

"I don't think so," Ithar snapped. He and Myrna stepped forward, protecting Danielle.

"I must defeat the Dark King. I will not let you stop me," Danielle snapped.

At this, Jadeus smirked and snapped his fingers, calling forth some random fire elementals to distract the elves and Tana. With her protectors occupied, Danielle growled and drew her sword.

"Now, Fight me!" Jadeus snapped, rushing at her. She backed up and raised her blade to block a strike from a blade she'd never seen him draw. She cursed as she was pushed back, shocked by how strong he really was.

She growled and set her stance, not breaking the lock, and whipping out her dagger with her other hand to swipe at him. He jumped back to avoid the attack and threw a blast of fire at her. She threw herself aside and to the ground to dodge, rolling out of the way and back onto her feet. A second blast shot by her head and she scowled, running forward.

She slashed at him with her blades, reversing into a severe side kick into his chest when he raised his blade to block. She heard the sound of ribs snapping and another blast sent her flying into the opposite wall. The air whooshed out of her lungs and she fell to the ground, trying to breathe.

"Humph," Jadeus stated, walking forward while clutching his chest. "I expected more out of you, Illiyana. But I see now that you're useless. My Lord will be pleased that I rid the world of you." With that, he raised his blade, prepared to kill her.

"My… name… is… Danielle!" she yelled at him, forcing herself to her knees and swinging up with her long sword. It caught him in the gut, and he began bleeding heavily and slumped to the ground before her.

"Well… matched… Lady Danielle…"he murmured, as she stood over him, a frown on her face. The Fire elementals vanished as Jadeus' power left him. She looked at him curiously as he lay there gasping for air.

"Why did you call me…Illiyana?" she asked quietly, kneeling beside him. His eyes widened.

"The Labyrinth and Jareth didn't tell you…?" Jadeus asked softly. She shook her head and he sighed.

"I will release my part of your seal, My Lady…" he murmured, glowing softly with the last of his power. "Though I do not deserve it now… My Lady, grant me the peace I did not have in life… I beg you."

Her eyes glowed softly as something shifted within her, and she placed a palm on his forehead, smoothing back his hair.

"_Go in peace, young princeling_," she whispered, her voice soft and melodic, very unlike her usual stubborn tone. "_The Light will welcome you_." With that, the young fae smiled softly and vanished into small particles of light, all flying toward the heavens. She sighed softly and blinked, her eyes fading back to normal.

"Danielle, what did you just do…?" Tana asked quietly. Danielle jumped at the voice and shook her head, looking up at her confused.

"I didn't do anything," she answered, confused. "What happened to Jadeus?"

Tana, Ithar, and Myrna looked at each other, surprised.

"Don't worry about it, Lady Danielle," Ithar answered. "Let us continue."

* * *

Jareth watched as the zombie he'd been fighting vanished, as did many of those around him.

"What the…?" he murmured. Aiden looked around, a grin appearing on his face.

"Lady Danielle must have defeated one of the Council members!" he exclaimed, launching into battle against another of the enemy. Jareth smirked and raised a crystal.

* * *

"Jadeus has failed us," the Head councilman murmured. "And his part of the Army has returned to the Darkness."

"Allow me, my lord!" came the young female's voice. He raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to fight the mortal?" he asked, watching the crystal that showed them the battle.

"I will not fail you!" she exclaimed. "Please, My Lord!?"

"Very well," he replied. "Go. If you bring me her head, you will be well rewarded."

"Thank you!" With that, she vanished.

* * *

"Are you alright, my lady?" Myrna asked as Danielle swayed on her feet.

"Yeah, just a little singed, and a bit of a headache," she answered. "Let's get going before another council member finds us."

Tana frowned softly as Ithar lit a torch. Soon, they were all walking into the mountain cave. Save for the group's torch, it was pitch black, and the further in they went, the more Danielle's headache began to grow.

"Ugh," she groaned after a while, holding her head. "Ithar, hold up a minute, will you?"

"Danni?" Tana asked, worried.

"I'm okay…" she murmured. "But my headache is getting worse… I just need a break…"

"Danielle…" Tana murmured. "I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore…"

"There's no other option," Danielle replied. "We have to finish this."

"Oh yes," came a female voice. "Please, let us finish this farce right now."

With that, the torch went out.

* * *

**Authors Notes (again): **

**Lady Day:** Seriously, I'd ment to post this ages ago, but I lost track of Tana, and never managed to get her to edit it. That's right, this chapter is totally unbetaed. And if it sucks, I'm sorry. I really need Tana's input on this thing. Unfortunately, until I find her, any and all chapters will be unbetaed as well, since I have no one else to help me with it, so in advance: I beg your forgiveness. Please, leave reviews or drop me a line at my email: Well... catch you later!


End file.
